She's a WEASLEY?
by Aurore Day
Summary: Rose Weasley isn't like all her cousins. Meet Rose, a calm, sarcastic, and rather Weasley-temper-weary eleven year old girl who's finding her own place in the world. Rated T for language. RoseXScorpius
1. Prologue

**Hiya All!**

**Welcome to my new fanfic, which basically follows Rose Weasley through her Hogwarts years. There will be drama, there will be romance, and… I sound like some sort of announcer from the Bachleorette.**

**Anyhow, for those of you who follow me, you'll know I've been having a hard time with my other long fanfic. I'm hoping that working on something else will help me get out of that rut and start writing again! Yay!**

**Now… on to the story!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................

The Weasley family. Known for its red hair, freckles, absurd amount of children, and, of course, its fiery temper. There is also the fact that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger married into the family and the youngest son Ron went along with the other two on their various exploits, but that is more of a subplot when looking at the overall Weasley story.

The Weasleys are respectable. Often dead poor, but that has changed more recently. Something about war heroes… but I digress. The Weasleys are known to be the champions of Muggle borns and proud blood traitors. Loyal, passionate, and quick to defend a friend, with words or spells.

These are all very good traits, of course. Highly admirable. The Weasleys are always very well thought of, now a days. I sighed, laying calmly on my bed in my room, listening to the argument currently happening bellow me. As my Mum screamed loud enough to break a few windows, I wondered absently what Dad had done this time.

You see, I, Rose Weasley, am different from all the rest. I have no idea when or how it happened. Maybe I was always this way. But I think that I should blame the environment I've been growing up in.

I live in a house with just my mum, my da, and my brother, Hugo. But most of the time we have at least one, if not more than one, relative hanging about the place. The Weasley cousins (along with the Potters, but they have Weasley blood, so they count) would move from Weasley house to Weasley house, bringing chaos in their wake. I, of course, was dragged along as well. It was always loud, fights constantly breaking out as those Weasley tempers got the best of pretty much everyone. Even the adults fought a lot, most of the time good-naturedly. My Mum and Da make a hobby of fighting. They are still very much in love but… they are very different. It's only natural that fighting be part of their existence.

It's only natural that, with all this noise and chaos around me, I became quiet. When everyone talks, you have to have a balancer, who sits quietly in the corner and listens. That is me. I'm quiet, I'm calm, and I always keep my head. If I find something funny, I don't roar with laughter. I'll smile, or beam if I think it's really hilarious. If I'm sad, I'll sigh. If I'm frustrated, I might lean back and massage my temples for a bit. I don't yell, I don't scream, and I don't make a ruckus.

It's made for a very odd life, sometimes. I'm not what you would expect a Weasley to be, even physically. I didn't inherit the flaming red hair or abundance of freckles. My hair is a dark auburn and the only freckles I can find are scattered very lightly across my nose. I am small and compact, as my Aunt Ginny and Grandma Weasley are, but all signs show that I will be somewhat of a medium height, like my Mum. My eyes are a clear blue, like my Da's, but eyes have never been a specifically Weasley characteristic.

Even when I was younger, my Mum would look to me for the sane opinion. My brother is, and was, just as wildly Weasley as Weasley could be, encouraged by father. I'm really much more of my mother's child, with her intellect and looks, although, luckily, my teeth are quite average sized. My Mum had to shrink hers. Also, my hair isn't bushy, instead choosing to be wavy. Otherwise, I'm told that my body frame and facial shape match hers almost exactly, when she was my age. Still, when she raves and rants at my father, I can only think that we are nothing alike in temperament.

I'm only eleven years old, and I feel like more of an adult than they are, already. What will they do without me when I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow? I shuddered at the chaos that they would soon find themselves in. Still, I had to leave the nest sometime and let them fend for themselves. And, of course, I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands, wishing with all of my heart.

_I wish… that people would grow to like me even if I'm not your average Weasley. I hope they won't decide who I am because of my last name._

As the yells from downstairs quieted, I opened my eyes and prepared to spend my last night in the house that, for eleven years, I had called home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! After this, I'm working on my other fic, don't worry.**

**As for this… I know Rose isn't what you expected. I am **_**trying**_** to make her different. **

**So… please, please, PLEASE review and, also… no flamethrowers please. If you want to criticize something, do it in a polite manner. Thank you.**


	2. Expectations

**Hey!**

**I'll make this brief: updates here will not be regular. If you want weekly updates, THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I may update every two days for a while, and then not update for two weeks. That is just how things are going to work.**

**Secondly, thank you so much for reading. I was really excited with the response I got from the first chapter, and I hope you guys keep liking it.**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Check the next compartment. JK's not in this one.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm sure by now all of you are familiar with Platform 9 ¾. I would be alarmed, if you weren't. It's small, it's hard to see anything because of the fumes from the train and you get to it by walking through a barrier hidden in pillar.

We met up with my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Albus, who was starting Hogwarts with me, was there, as well as his younger sister Lily. Out of all my cousins, Albus and Lily were the two I got along with best. Lily was just as loud, dramatic, and temperamental as the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan but she complimented me, serving as my other half, even though she was a year younger. Albus was, besides me, the quietest, although this was probably something he would grow out of, like his mother. We got along well, and I was glad I was starting school with him, instead of his 3rd year brother, James.

I said my goodbyes to my parents, uncle, aunt, and younger cousins, getting on the train with Albus. We hung out the window, waving goodbye to our families until they were out of sight.

As we pulled ourselves back in the train, we looked at each other. Albus looked as nervous as I was on the inside, although I covered it up with a blanket of calm. "Well," he muttered, "Here goes nothing."

"Agreed," I replied softly. I looked down the main hall of the train. "Now, do you think we should look for a compartment?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah. Just as long as it's-"

"Not with James. I know." James and Albus had a famously explosive relationship. James loved to tease, taunt and play tricks, which was the perfect way to get Albus irritated and mad. I'd seen more James-Albus fights than I cared to think about.

We moved warily down the train, peeking into this compartment or that. Honestly, everyone says they have trouble finding a compartment, but someone must have an easy time or else they'd all be empty.

Towards the middle, we found a recently emptied spot. A first year girl had apparently found some other friends and was moving in with them. She was leaving just as we walked up. We quickly took the compartment and sat down in relief. The scenery was flicking by and Albus was fidgeting nervously. As we had walked, kids had been openly staring at the youngest son of the Boy Who Lived, who looked like Harry's clone. James had managed to distance his reputation from his famous father's but Albus was going to have a harder time.

After a few minutes of silence, I sighed. "Might as well talk it out, Al. What's up?"

He swallowed. "I guess… I'm worried about the Sorting. Da helped out a bit, told me something really encouraging, but I can't help it. I want the Sorting Hat to **want **to put me in Gryffindor."

I could tell that, while this was a worry, it had become a more minor one. "Okay… now, what's really wrong Al?

He glared shakily at me. "You're too perceptive Rosie." He sighed. "It's all the expectations. They want me to be their Harry Potter brought back to Hogwarts. I'm not sure I can be that. Sometimes I wish my Da weren't famous."

I leaned over and patted his hand. "Don't worry, Al. You'll be fine. And we all wish that, from time to time." I stood up. "Come on. Let's go get some food. It'll be easier if you confront it, head on."  
We moved cautiously out of the compartment and began searching for the trolley. I could sense people's stares, centering on Albus, but I ignored them, occasionally talking to Al to make sure he didn't freak out too much. He was anything but relaxed, but he kept walking, eyes on his shoes.

There was a long line at the food cart. We moved into line and I waited for the inevitable confrontation. I didn't have to wait long. A tall, round-faced, dark skinned girl with practically a thousand braids covering her scalp pushed in front of Albus.

"Oi! You're Albus Potter, aren't you?" She spoke with the clear voice of a young girl; she had to be either our age or only a year older.

"Yeah." Albus managed to speak without stuttering from shyness. He looked up at her. "Who are you?"

The girl held out her hand. "Angie Thomas. First year, in case you were wondering. Our dads were friends at school."

Albus grinned and shook her hand enthusiastically. "Yeah, I've heard of your da. Dean Thomas right?"

Thomas flashed straight, white teeth. "Yep." She turned to look at me, enthusiastic. Her eyes were a dark chocolate. "Who's this?"

"Rose Weasley." I spoke calmly, no infection evident in my voice. The girl seemed nice, by all means, but not particularly interesting, just more of what I was used to.

She seemed put-off by my cool calm, shaking my hand warily. "Nice to meet you. My da speaks very highly of your family."

I inclined my head graciously, accepting the implied compliment, before turning back to the trolley. Thomas and Albus began talking rapidly, and I could already tell they were going to be friends. She invited him back to her compartment, where there were a few other 'good, solid Gryffindor types'. Albus accepted in the blink of an eye.

He turned to me, his eyes shining like emeralds, filled with happiness. "Rose, wanna come with? Angie says there're some really nice kids, all first years." He looked as if he was uncertain what my answer would be.

I smiled mildly. "I appreciate the invitation, but my parents fought, **again**, last night, and kept me up late. I'd really love to get some shut eye before we get to Hogwarts." It was a lie, of course, but Thomas and her friends didn't seem like the sort of people I wanted to hang out with when I was already slightly nervous from the idea of Sorting.

Al looked as if he wasn't sure he wanted to leave me behind. I refrained from rolling my eyes, and told him, "Look, I'll drop in after I've napped, okay? And I'll ride in the boat with you, just like I promised."

Looking slightly more assured, Al made as if to leave, but was stopped by the seven people coming down the train hall.

We only knew who one of them was really, and that was just because of all the old family stories. But you could tell who this bunch was going to be, simply from the way they strode down the hall. The innate confidence and smoothness of their movements. These were the Slytherins, no doubt, with Scorpius Malfoy in the lead.

My father had pointed him out on the platform, giving me some stupid advice along the lines of _don't get too close to him_ and _beat him at every test_. Obviously, statements like this were why Dad got into so many fights.

The youngest Malfoy was pale, with a pointed chin and slicked back blonde hair. I studied him cautiously, drawing on the ability to read people that came so easily to me. I could tell that he wasn't really how he was trying to be. As the Malfoy heir, he probably felt he had to act like all his predecessors.

With him, there were three boys and three girls. There was a boy and girl who looked as if they must be twins, with their tan skin, thick black hair, and regal good looks. Both gave the appearance of being taller than they were, with long legs and necks.

The other two boys were short, squat, and pretty much identical, from their pudgy feet to their star struck expressions. I recalled my father's stories of Crabbe and Goyle; I would bet a lot of money that these lumps were Goyle's sons. I resolved to send my father a picture.

Next to the dark haired girl, was a flash of color. This girl was of a medium height, with a wiry frame that suggested athletism. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail and it seemed as if she was having a difficult time holding back an amused smile as kids darted out of her path.

The last girl was smaller than the rest, almost hidden behind her female companions. She seemed overly polished and refined; a child that has grown up too fast. Her chestnut hair curled down to her waist and her nose seemed a little squished of her face.

Thomas wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Slytherins."

The blonde girl whispered something to her companions. An elegant smirk graced the features of the raven-haired girl.

Malfoy's eyes were focused on Albus. "Potter," he said stiffly. A nervous giggle came from somewhere behind me.

Albus held out his hand shakily. "Nice to meet you, Malfoy."

Scorpius sneered at the extended hand, before shaking it quickly. The atmosphere relaxed, yet I could sense disappointment. There had been no Malfoy-Potter fight, as the scene had seemed to promise. A few older kids departed.

Albus glanced over Malfoy's shoulder. "Who are you?" He spoke to Malfoy's retinue.

Malfoy spoke in a bored, annoyed tone. "That is Vick and Nick Goyle." He pointed to the pudgy boys. Didn't I tell you? "The dark haired twins are Cecilia and Zane Zabini." Next he pointed at the blonde girl, "That is Nicola Nott and that-" he pointed at the brunette "is Purity Parkinson."

Albus frowned, looking at Parkinson. "Is your mum Pansy Parkinson?"

The girl's face stiffened minusculey. I'm sure that most of the people watching didn't notice. She shook her hair back. "Yes." Her voice chimed like a bell. From all that I had heard of Pansy, I wouldn't have imagined her daughter this way. She was small, dainty, definitely a future beauty. Although, it did explain the nose.

Al looked confused, not comprehending what I had already picked up. He opened his mouth, no doubt to make some comment about her last name. I interceded.

"It's nice to see your mother has joined the feminist movement." I didn't allow any syllable of my words to show the truth of my knowledge. I saw comprehension dawn on Albus's face and looked blankly at him, to make sure he didn't reveal anything. I continued speaking. "I think my mother would have done the same, but she was never the fondest of her last name. Not that my father's is any better."

I saw something like grudging gratitude flash in Purity's eyes. "I don't believe we've been introduced," she said stiffly, like she was unsure of herself. "You are?"

I knew the response I would be met with as soon as I spoke. The slight respect I thought I saw buried behind these future Slytherins cool exteriors would be replaced with disgust. On the inside, I smiled wryly. Here goes nothing. "Rose Weasley," I informed her, my eyes focusing calmly on hers. She gave a start of surprise, and the Zabini girl raised her eyebrows. I could hear expressions of shock behind me, but disregarded them. I knew I didn't look or act like a Weasley. What was important was to see how these children from purist families were going to treat me.

"Ah." Purity's voice was vague and disinterested, her eyes forced blank. I gave a small nod to her, before turning to Al.

"I'm going to go get that shut eye I was talking about." I patted his arm once, before moving towards the Slytherins. The Zabini boy visibly recoiled; I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking the way to my compartment." I said politely. Cautiously, to-be-Slytherin group moved, making room for me. Only Malfoy remained, blocking my way. I had a feeling he was doing it more because he was expected to than anything else. His sneer seemed somewhat forced.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to, filthy little Mudblood." His words were supposed to be cutting; instead, I only found them assuming. I looked down at my hands wish a very audible sigh and began inspecting my nails. This put Malfoy off balance. "Don't you have any honor?" he taunted. "Aren't you going to say something back?"

"I don't need to." I told him in a slightly bored way. "Because a whole hoard of my cousins will be more than happy to say it for me."

Sure enough, practically growling at Malfoy was a tribe of Weasley cousins, wands all drawn. Nine, to be perfectly precise. Al, his brother James, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, and Roxanne. I could describe them all in detail, but that would take entirely too much time in a scene that is supposed to be filled with rampaging Weasleys. (Plus a few Potters, but as I said earlier, I will refer to them as Weasleys, because they are part of the clan). The only two missing here were Lily and Hugo; together, there were twelve of us.

James was acting as leader. "Look, you Slytherin scum." He snarled, "You take that back or die."

I could see the wheels turning in Malfoy's head. It was nine to seven, if you didn't count me, and most of my cousins were a whole lot older. Victorie, the eldest, was in her seventh year. Still, taking it back would be a blow to his pride. I could see his chin set into a stubborn stance. Inwardly, I sighed. I did a lot of that, if you haven't noticed.

I moved toward my relatives. "You know James, I was doing quite fine on my own."

James was stuttering with anger. "He… you… scum… called you a you-know-what!"

"A Mudblood," I corrected him firmly. "Use the word. And honestly, I've been called that before. After a while, it gets tedious." I yawned to emphasize my point. "Besides, he was only trying to goad me. Maybe he'd stop, if you didn't react." I greeted the rest of my family with a nod, before turning to go back to my compartment. Malfoy still stood in my way, so I held my hands out as if I would touch him. He flinched out of the way, giving me space to walk through.

"Thank you for moving." I knew this would only infuriate him more as I headed down towards my hopefully empty compartment. I could practically feel the anger radiating from him behind me. "Mudblood! Blood traitor!"

"I didn't know you could be both." I called over my shoulder. "I feel so special." At this point in time, I could hear the sound of James, Louis and Fred getting ready to attack, and ducked into my compartment. It was, in fact, blissfully quiet and alone. I stretched out on the seat and fell asleep quite easily, feeling only mildly bad about walking away from the scene of a fight. And that was only because I was depriving my beloved readers of their entertainment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, our beloved Scorpius enters the scene. Don't worry, he'll change. Eventually…**

**Please, please, please review! And thank you for reading!**

**Love you!**


	3. Ravenclaws that are Eagles

**Hi!**

**So, lovlies, we have the next chapter! Look at how quickly I wrote it! Hee hee! I was inspired by your wonderful reviews. No, seriously, reviews are the stuff I thrive off of. All the more reason to review, right? *wink, wink***

**I got a couple of reviews about how abnormally mature Rose is. That is kind of the point. The other children and adults in her life can be very immature. *Hint, hint Ron* As a consequence, Rose beccame very grown up. No, it's not a facade. It's just how she is. You'll see, as the story goes on.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rose - *sigh* Yeah, yeah, JK's not here. Deal.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up when the train stopped. So much for my vow to check in on Al. I was sure he hadn't noticed. No, that wasn't fair. He probably had, but had been too tactful to come and get me, perhaps sensing that I really wasn't that fond of Angie Thomas.

I picked myself up and changed very quickly into my robes, straightening as I went along. Once I was sure I was the image of professionalism, I stepped out of my compartment. Most students had already disembarked the train, and I quickened my steps so I would not be left behind. Once I got off, it was a mass of students, the general current heading towards the carriages. I glanced at them briefly and my eyes lingered on the empty air in front. My lips pursed in distaste. It seemed so odd that creatures that, to some degree, represented death were chosen to pull the students to their new life.

I pushed against the tide of students to where I could see Rubeus Hagrid waving his arms over his head. "FIRS' YEARS!"

There was a small clump of terrified firsties huddling around Hagrid. Seeing me, he grinned widely. I smiled slightly back. Hagrid was just one of those people you had to love. In his late eighties, he still was working away at the school. Unmarried and without children, he had started practically adopting us Weasleys as we went through school. No doubt Al and I would get an invitation to visit him Friday afternoon. I had to admit, I was looking forward to it.

We clambered into our boats and I managed to find Al and his gang before we pushed away from shore. He gave me a reproachful look. "Why didn't you come? Ang and the others aren't that bad!" He whispered this, seeing as we were sitting in the boat with Thomas and her crew. They didn't look that bad either, but I could never see myself hanging around them.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I just slept through it. Sorry." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, before letting go. That was about as much affection as I was comfortable with, with anyone besides my parents, uncles, and aunts. There, it only got to brief hugs.

The Lake glittered in the moonlight and I strained forward, eager for my first glimpse of Hogwarts. It came into sight soon enough, a true castle, light glinting from every window. It was a fantasy, a dream, one I'd had too often for it to be true. Suddenly, I missed my mum, remembering her reading to me from Hogwarts: A History, when I was only seven years old. She had bypassed the dry, dull description of the castle, instead giving me a more emotional, wistful description, filled with love and memories. Later, I had read the official version, which had detailed the number of towers, windows, and structured the building. I couldn't help but think now that my mother's description was more accurate than the book's could ever dream to be.

Luckily, Thomas and the others were enough in awe to keep silent, so I could treasure this memory in peace. The boat ride could never have been long enough and I felt a pang of loss as we docked. I would never sail in those boats again.

I shook off my sad thoughts and prepared myself for what awaited. Luckily, I had no older brother to deceive me in what was going to happen, but somehow the truth was scarier. I had studied all sorts of spells from my books before coming (yes, I did read them through once) and felt that I could adequately deal with a troll or some such thing. A Hat digging around in my head… I couldn't hide at all there, in my own mind.

Professor Kane, the Headmistress, greeted us. I wished that it were Minerva McGonagall greeting us. She had retired after James's first year, and had told my uncle Harry that 'seeing things come that far in a circle' made her feel old. Apparently, James was more than a little like his grandfather.

Professor Kane was more than capable, though. She had taken over as the DADA teacher sometime after the Battle of Hogwarts and had worked quite closely with Uncle Harry occasionally, asking him to come and guest speak multiple times. She was in her mid-forties, and of Indian descent. She was known as being less uptight than Professor McGonagall had been, although quite the perfectionist at heart. She smiled as she greeted us, and I thought I might grow to like her, in time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed cheerily. "I'll save my real speech for later, but for now… please wait here until Hagrid lets you in. You will then be sorted appropriately." She smiled once more before departing, to take her seat in the Great Hall, no doubt. The kids fidgeted and shuffled their feet. I stood stock still, taking them in. I began a game of guessing with myself, trying to decide where each would be sorted. The Slytherins were the easiest to tell, with their powerful demeanors and lofty airs. Occasionally, I'd see a schemer, someone who could be a trickster (Gryffindor) or something a whole lot more menacing (Slytherin). The little orange-haired girl, she was a Hufflepuff for sure, with that sweet little attitude. The taller, golden-haired boy? Definitely strength, probably brave, quite possibly Gryffindor.

My guessing game kept me amused until Hagrid came to the front, opened the big doors, and waved us in. I fell into line behind Al, and prepared to see the Great Hall for the first time.

I swear, I thought it glowed. Rich bold colors, metallic, blinded me with their shine. I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping or my eyes from widening impossibly further. Seeking release from the blinding light, I looked up.

The night sky, perfectly mirrored on this ancient ceiling. I could even see a few constellations I knew, including one of the ones I'd made up myself. The Weasel, I called it…

My attention was jerked to the front by a loud cough. Professor Kane had placed the Sorting Hat on its stool. It was just as old and tattered as you might think, but there was a strange dignity about the way it sat, not quite slumping, on the wooden stool. It was a proud hat, if nothing else.

To this day, I cannot remember the words of my Sorting. The Hat sang a tune that I seemed to feel, not hear. Gryffindors, brave and strong. Hufflepuffs, kind and hard working. Slytherins, sly and crafty. Ravenclaws, smart and willing to learn.

Professor Kane began to call off names, and I imagined my father and mother standing here, waiting to be Sorted. My father would be pale, his freckles standing on his face. My mother was probably jabbering something, or perhaps trying to shrink into her robes.

The Goyle twins were Slytherin, of course. Honestly, they hadn't the brains for it, but their desire for power had to have been strong enough. Malfoy was also a Slytherin, although it took the hat a while. The same went for Nott and Parkinson. Honestly, what was most surprising was how long it took for the Hat to sort them.

Al was called up long before me. He gave me one last panicked look before climbing up to the stool and pulling the Hat over his head. I could hear the murmurs of the crowd, but I ignored them, focusing instead on Albus. The Hat fell over his eyes, but I could see his mouth. Scrunched together, like he was trying very hard not to say something. In the end, he got what he wanted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Al practically flung the hat off his head and raced to the far right table, as I saw it. He paused only to flash me a thumbs up before joining our family.

Thomas was also a Gryffindor, along with the rest of her posse. They settled in next to Albus, who was eagerly watching me.

The only people left were the Zabini twins and I. "Rose Weasley?" Professor Kane called. Calmly, I pushed my hair back and strode over to the Hat. I heard mutters of, "Another one?" before I pulled to the Hat over my head.

It spoke to me in a gruff, yet sing-songy voice. _**Another Weasley?**_

"_That seems to be the general response_." I thought to it. It didn't seem odd to me, talking to the Hat.

_**Hm… **_He was evaluating me as a shopper does their potential purchase. _**Sarcastic sense of humor, dislike of general loudness, a VERY strong desire to be different than your family, we'll see about that, hm? Good mind, a thirst to learn and be strong… Want to be judged for more than your name? Well then… you certainly aren't your father or your mother, for that matter. Besides, I think it's time the Weasleys got some variety, don't you?**_

Suddenly, a voice shouted from outside our dark hideaway. "RAVENCLAW!"

The entire Hall was frozen in shock. Mastering my emotion and hiding it away, I slid off the hat and moved to toward the Ravenclaw table, a little in shock. At least I'd look good in their colors.

The table began cheering, louder than I thought they would. Then again, they knew who my mother was. Who wouldn't want to have Hermione Granger's daughter in what was supposed to be the most intellectual house?

I took a seat where all the first years were sitting, near the edge with no one on my right side. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see the Gryffindor table and instead could watch as all the snakes ate their meal. Their attention was focused on the Zabini boy (Zane, I think his name was?) as he pulled the Hat over his head. We sat for a good solid minute, before the Hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

The girl was next, and her Sorting was the most surprising of all, not in its outcome, but in the length of time she sat on the stool, legs crossed, arms at her sides. It took the Hat at least three minutes, if not more. People started fidgeting; they were restless and hungry. Finally, the Hat placed in her in the same House as her brother, which was mildly disappointing. For a wait that long, I wanted to see something unexpected.

Professor Kane stood, clapping her hands together. "Welcome first years and returning students! Please wait after we eat for my speech, although I know you all want to get back to your dorms and snuggly beds! For now, please dig in!"

The food appeared, hot and steaming. Not very hungry, I took only small servings of some of my favorite foods. My lips twitched as I imagined what my Grandma Weasley would say. She was a fanatic about food and making sure all her grandchildren ate enough. Several times, she had stood over me to ensure I was eating every last bite on my plate. I often left my grandparent's house feeling rather sick to my stomach, from forcing too much food down.

I was done eating quickly, and I looked around to see what I could do. Next to me, some first year Ravenclaw girls were chatting, and they seemed more than willing to pull me into their conversation.

"No, the real unsolved mystery behind our distinguished House, is why we bear the name Ravenclaw, but our symbol is that of an eagle. Does that make any sense?" A small, dimpled blonde was talking. What was her name again? I don't think I had been honestly paying attention during her sorting.

"Perhaps eagles are a sign of wisdom? Everyone knows ravens are common birds, not very notable." This time, it was a girl with short, fluffy hair. It reminded me vaguely of my mother's, but without the frizz. I remembered her better than the rest, because of the hair. I believe her name was… Pamela Gordon. Yes, that's right.

Another blonde, this one with more honey-colored hair and deeply tanned skin, flipped her hair. "God, could you guys try and talk about something non-magic specific? It leaves the rest of us out."

"Oh!" The dimpled blonde spoke. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about the Muggle borns. Here." She held out a hand. "I'm Maria Hall."

The honey-blonde shook the outstretched hand. "Carolina Reine. Nice to meet you."

Two other first year girls introduced themselves; we had a lot of new Ravenclaws this year. One was a smaller, dark skinned girl Tessa Edith. The other was a cute, teddy bear eyed girl named Dina Lau. Lau was the daughter of Cho Chang and her Muggle husband; I'd seen her once before.

They began chatting about inane Muggle things and I tuned out. I did not share any of my grandfather's fascination for Muggles. I had been exposed enough to Muggle life that it didn't seem that miraculous to me.

I felt another yawn coming on. Even after the nap on the train, I was still tired. I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them, hoping I might doze off. I had only done this for a few minutes before I was interrupted, quite rudely.

A large, hammy fist hit the table before me. I opened my eyes to look at it reproachfully, before closing them again to resume resting. The fist hit the table again. I frowned. Really, it ought to stop doing that…

By the fourth time, I figured someone must want something from me, although why they went about pounding on the table for my attention was a mystery. I did have a name.

I looked up, and my questions were answered. Glowering down at me was what must have been a six-foot Slytherin girl, with a smashed, piggish face. I had never met her before in my life.

"Did you want something?" I inquired politely. The girls I was sitting next to edged away, drawing the attention of the rest of the table.

"Yeah!" Her voice was high and nasal. "I'd like scum like you to stop polluting this castle and go home!"

I glanced at the High Table. None of the teachers seemed to have noticed, although at least half of the student population was now focused on us. I sighed, looking back up at the tall girl. "Is that all?"

She sneered. "Are you trying to be cheeky?"

I blinked, and tilted my head to the side. "May I have the pleasure of knowing who is attempting to insult me?" I kept my voice calm, even, and steady, and it carried easily throughout the Hall.

"You talk more civilly to your betters, Mudblood!" I heard gasps at the word. "I'm Beena Goyle, you hear me!"

"Ah." It fit. "That explains your looks." A few kids snickered. I heard a whoop from behind me, possibly one of my cousins.

"YOU BLOODY WRETCH!" The girl swung her fist at my face. Prepared, I ducked easily out of the way. By this time, the professors had noticed there was something mildly wrong with their normally orderly world.

"Stop this right this instant! I am appalled at such behavior!" Professor Kane graced us with her angry presence. "What is the meaning of this?"

Goyle Girl (or GG as I was coming to think of her) pointed a porky finger at me. "She provoked me, Professor!"

Murmurs of dissent came from our audience and Professor Kane's lips pressed thinly together. "I do believe I saw you swinging at Miss Weasley and not the other way around. And your screaming did rather give things away. Detention, Miss Goyle. Please go to your dormitory. As a fourth year, you should know better. And Miss Weasley-" She paused, seeming unsure what to do with me.

"Yes, Professor?" I tried to seem as meek as possible.

"Please refrain from getting into fights. You may go with a warning." Professor Kane marched a scowling GG out of the Great Hall.

I felt mildly amused by this. Yawning, I settled back into a sleeping position, avoiding the stares and whispers of the other students.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The clear chime of a spoon against class awoke me from my napping. I stretched, yawning again. Professor Kane was standing, surveying the hall. It was she would had called for attention. Apparently, it was speech time.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, old students and new! Before you go to your cozy dormitories, I have a few words to say. First, please remember that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits." She looked at James and my lips twitched into a smile. "Second, this year, in order to help reduce blood prejudice, we are going to have several Muggle-style celebrations. One I am particularly enthusiastic about is called Trick-or-Treating." Muggle born students cheered. "But we will get to those things later. Thirdly, I have decided to allow First Years to be on their House Quidditch teams, and have brooms." There was even more cheering. "Please, settle down. Remember that these allowances will be taken away if necessary. Fourth, I would like to introduce our new Potions professor, Veraline Sarhensi." A tall, silver-blonde haired woman stood. I heard gasps from the student audience. She was exceptionally beautiful, so much so that I was positive she had Veela blood. She reminded me of Aunt Fleur, although she was even lovelier than this woman. "Professor Sarhensi will also be head of the Ravenclaw House." I clapped appreciatively while my Housemates cheered. Professor Sarhensi seemed like a smart, capable woman. "Now, on a graver subject, I must say that I have already heard more blood prejudice than I would like at our school." Her eyes scanned the audience intently. "That will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. If I hear about anyone looking down on someone because of his or her amount of magical blood, I will be very displeased. We are all equals here." It was dead silent in the Hall. I snuck a glance at the Slytherins. They did not look pleased.

Finally, Professor Kane smiled and clapped her hands. "Now, off to bed with you all! First Years, please follow your Prefects to your House Common Room! And good night!"

The students began swarming toward the exit, but I focused on the tall, abnormally lanky boy who was calling, "Ravenclaw First Years, over here!" I followed him with all my other House and year mates out of the hall. We climbed up and down, went from corridor through corridor, until we finally arrived at the bronze eagle knocker.

It croaked out its riddle in a withered voice. "Why is the symbol of the Ravenclaw House an eagle?"

The Prefect answered in a show-offy way. "The Houses are named after the names of the Founders. The Founders then chose the symbols. No doubt Rowena wanted our symbol to be an eagle."

"Hmm… not very deeply thought, but it will do. Enter." The door to the Ravenclaw Common Room entered and we filed through, barely taking in the ceiling, with its midnight stars, or the bronze and blue hangings on the wall. I did notice the white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, right beside the doors to the dorms. I smiled; nodding my head a little as I remembered the last time one of my kin had been in here. Then it was up the stairs and into the warm, well padded bed that awaited me. Without further ado, I feel asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Honestly, why is the Ravenclaw's symbol a eagle? It makes no sense. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, and, as always, please review!**

**Love you all!**


	4. The Veela Professor

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while, I know, but I told you I wouldn't have constant updates. I probably won't until I finish my other fanfic, which is SiriusxOC. If you ever want to read more of my work, I would go check that out. The main character is very different from Rose, but very funny. (At least, I think)**

**So… This chap is a little bit more of a set up for future events. There isn't a whole lot of action, but I really hope you enjoy it. Have fun reading!**

**Warning: Unfortunately, I don't think JK would ever write Rose quite the way I am choosing to. **

* * *

I woke up early. I always do. When I was little, the whole gang would come over during breakfast time, causing an awful ruckus. By eating early, I avoided the chaos, curling up with a good book until it was time to play Quidditch and my relatives swarmed saying, 'Rose, we need a referee!' Then I would be pulled out of my sanctuary and sat down in the middle of some field somewhere, while they whizzed out on brooms. Quidditch was not anything special for me, although I'd been told I made a very good Seeker. I avoided it on principle.

I sat up in my new bed, taking in my dorm. It hadn't been at all like my father and mother had described theirs. One wall was entirely window, looking out over the lake. I suspected that the windows were charmed to look like stone from the outside, because I'd never heard anyone talking about a whole section of Hogwarts being pure glass.

Along another wall were six wooden desks, enough for each of the first year Ravenclaw girls. I stood up, going to a desk at random and pulling open it's plentiful drawers and cubbyholes. It was stocked with endless parchment, quills, inks, etc. I couldn't help marveling at how high quality all of this was, provided for us. All the other students had to buy their own writing materials, but it appeared that Rowena Ravenclaw had wanted her students to be cared for in that way. I thought I was well on my way to liking her.

Our desks were against the opposite wall. Each bed was round, with sapphire and bronze bedding. Of course, we had drawing to pull around them, for privacy. The deep blue drawings were embroidered with little bronze stars that moved, complete with constellations.

And against the last wall, was the door to the Common Room. I grabbed my clothes, quickly changing in the bathroom (the door was in between two of the desks). I put my hair up in a sloppy bun, sticking a quill through it. I stared at myself, narrowing my eyes into slits, trying once and for all to see what had happened that made me so different from my family. Oh. Right. My family.

Grabbing my bag, I stalked out of my dorm. I had no trouble finding the Great Hall. Tired as I was last night, I had paid attention to the twists and turns of out passage to the Ravenclaw roost. Finding my way back? Easy.

The Hall was empty, except for me. Yawning, I sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table closest to the entrance. Seeing nothing better to do, I laid my head down on my arms and promptly went to sleep again.

* * *

"Miss Weasley!" I heard a female voice gasp. "Whatever are you doing down here so early?"

Blearily, I raised my head, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I looked up to see my Head of House, the new Potions mistress, and possible Veela, Professor Sarhensi.

"Good morning, Professor." I greeted her, my voice a little raspy from sleep. "I'm sorry, I just get up early."

"Evidently!" Her voice was like bells, clear and melodic. "The house elves inform me you've been down here since four! And I thought I got up early." At my inquiring look, she explained. "I wake up at five every morning. I just can't seem to sleep in." She looked speculatively at me. "You know, they don't start serving breakfast until seven. If you want, we can have an early breakfast in my room every morning, around five thirty. How does that sound?"

"You want to have breakfast with a student?" I kept my voice flat until it lilted up at the very end, making a statement into a question.

"To be honest…" She sighed, a wind chime. "I asked you to dine with me, because I am rather lonely. None of the teachers here are my… usual sort of companions. And, they are all much older than me. I would enjoy having a little company."

I thought about it for a few seconds. I could stay down here and sleep more, which I really didn't need to do, or I could go have breakfast with a potentially intriguing companion. There really was no decision to make. "Thank you. Breakfast in your room sounds lovely."

Sarhensi smiled widely, her teeth flashing and her beauty breath taking. "No, thank you. Would you like to head up right now?"

I nodded, moving off of the bench with a little jump. She started walking down the hall, her steps graceful, especially compared to mine. I'm something of a klutz, although I manage to disguise it as sleepiness most of the time. I manage to disguise a lot of sleepiness. I sleep the majority of the time, as I'm sure you've noticed.

Unsurprisingly, Sarhensi descended into the dungeons, where the Potions classroom was located. I actually had to concentrate to keep the stone passageways straight; they all looked alike, with no distinguishing features. I liked it immediately. I wasn't sure I could get back to the Great Hall easily, a rare challenge, and the blank stone was blissfully colorless. I have an aversion to bright colors. Another side effect of being the only sane Weasley.

"Here we go!" Sarhensi chimed cheerfully as she came to a stop in front of a large, dark wooden door. "This is the entrance to the Potions room. Now you know how to get there. My office and room is connected to the classroom." She held the door open for me and I tried to enter without tripping. Luckily, I managed.

The Potions classroom was simply done, with a large teacher's desk and a board in the front and pairs of desks facing the teacher. I glanced at the board and got an insight into my upcoming lesson. Written in chalk were the words 'Potion Safety'. I almost yawned. I had read all the textbooks before coming, at my mother's insistence and as an excuse to evade my cousins. I knew all together too much about Potion safety.

Sarhensi ushered me through a smaller, more discreet door near the ingredient cabinets. Her office was directly inside. The room was decked out in the Ravenclaw colors, midnight blue and beaten bronze. It wasn't gaudy, but elegant, like the Professor herself. There was an oak desk whose legs were carved to depict fey folk, with a large, throne-like chair on one side and a smaller, cushy-looking chair on the other. Sarhensi took the throne, of course, and I settled myself across from her.

She rang a small bell and a cozily dressed house-elf popped out of thin air. I stared at the creature in interest, having never seen an elf before. My mother still clings to her SPEW notions, so house-elves are off limits. This one, however, didn't seem dissatisfied or abused. It was even wearing clothing.

Sarhensi smiled. "Laurie, dear, would you mind getting us some tea and toast? You can dine with us, as well, if you please."

The elf smiled widely and replied in a high, squeaky voice, "Mistress is too kind. Laurie would be delighted to fetch breakfast for Mistress and student." The elf, Laurie, then disappeared.

Sarhensi smoothed her hands against the wood of the desk. "Laurie has been my companion since I was a young girl. We are very close. I bring her wherever I go."

"I see," I answered, taking care that she couldn't judge my emotions by my tone. I doubted that an elf and witch could be that close, but times were changing. Who knew, perhaps in a few generations, a Weasley would marry a Malfoy.

Laurie popped back up with a steaming pot of tea, two cups, and plenty of toast and jam. Sarhensi poured the tea and indicated that I should begin eating. I sipped my tea and munched on a piece of toast, not really hungry.

"So." I wasn't normally one to start conversation, but I couldn't help but be curious about this Veela-teacher. "Did you go to Hogwarts as a child?"

Sarhensi smiled mysteriously over her teacup. "No. I went to Beauxbatons, around the same time as your Aunt Fleur, actually."

"Really?" I didn't even have to feign interest. "Were you here for the Triwizard tournament then?"

She pressed her lips together. "I was." She was silent for so long I thought I would have to ask another question. Just as I was opening my mouth, she spoke. "It was a lovely time, you know. All three schools, together here, for the tournament! There was Harry Potter, Viktor Krum… Of course, my best memories involve some lovely girls I befriended here… Seventh year Ravenclaws, of course. We had some of the jolliest times." She gazed off reminiscently. "We are still in contact now. They are some of my best friends." She looked directly at me and smiled again. Even though she seemed to smile a lot, too much even, every smile seemed genuine. "Those memories were what prompted me to take a position here. I taught at Beauxbatons for a few years but… it didn't quite feel right to teach where I was taught."

I nodded, pretending to understand this odd logic. I swirled my tea for a few moments, thinking of something to say. "Professor, you and Fleur are the same age. Were you friends?"

A bitter expression flashed across her face. "For a while. But, two girls from Veela families are naturally going to compete. When it came to the Triwizard Tournament, most people believed that we were the two most likely to win a spot. Of course, Fleur won, because she normally does. She has always been better, whether it is at spells or in beauty."

I tried to think of a way to raise Sarhensi's spirits. This was actually somewhat enjoyable and I wanted to come back. "She still has an accent, though."

Sarhensi's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?" She asked politely.

I swirled my tea. "Her French accent. She still has one, even though she's lived in England for years." I glanced up at the beautiful professor. "You don't."

She smiled, again, but this time it seemed to be directed at me. "Why thank you. I have worked very hard on it." She glanced up at the clock. "My, time has flown. I believe that students will be heading down to breakfast now. You may want to join them."

I nodded, understanding the dismissal. "Thank you for breakfast," I said while standing. Carefully I turned and began to exit the room, already thinking about the way back to the Great Hall.

"Oh, Rose?" Sarhensi's voice called from behind me. I turned back to look at her. She was smiling still and her eyes glinted with something almost mischievous in nature. "Be here to tomorrow at five thirty, if you'd like breakfast again."

I nodded, and let a tiny smile cross my face, before heading out into the labyrinth of the dungeons to head back to the students who seemed less and less appealing. At least I could look forward to breakfast.

* * *

It took me twenty minutes to find the Great Hall. Needless to say, I was late.

Luckily, being late when you are a first year is a pretty normal thing. I walked to the Ravenclaw table without being noticed by anyone except the other first year Ravenclaws.

"Where were you this morning?" The Muggle born blond, Carolina Reine, was the one who spoke. I felt a headache begin to come on after hearing her obnoxious voice.

"Nowhere," I answered shortly, not wanting to deal with her. Her mouth opened as if she would speak again, but I laid down my head on my arms and fell asleep again.

I sleep a lot. I'm not sure when it started, but I noticed that I could escape for a while, if I was sleeping. My family normally wouldn't interrupt a sleeping person, although someone would eventually wake me if I slept too long. That is another reason why I get up so early. I don't need to sleep that much at night, because I sleep during the day.

"Miss Weasley?" I blinked to see a strange adult holding a card out to me. She was tall and stern, with black hair tied up in a bun. From the look of her, I guessed that she was McGonagall's replacement, Professor Ammi. Blearily, I took the card from her and glanced at it. It was my class schedule. I groaned and dropped back down to sleep.

After what only must have been a few minutes, I felt myself shaken wake. "Rose! Rose! We've got classes. You got to wake up."

I opened my eyes to see all the Ravenclaw first years crowded around me. I went over their names again in my head. Maria Hall, Pamela Gordon, Carolina Reine, Tessa Edith, Dina Lau. Edith pulled me to my feet and spoke, "It's time for classes. We've got Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Come on!"

I got to my feet and started walking, trying not to pay attention to the hoard of girls chattering around me. Merlin, they talked incessantly. They would not shut up. I had thought Ravenclaws were like Slytherins, but less mean. However, apparently girls are girls and most girls are chatterboxes. I wanted to clap my hands over my ears and I was definitely getting a headache. I sighed.

Using the school map was immeasurably easy. I found my way to the Transfiguration classroom easily, with all the girls praising my 'excellent instincts of direction'. I just couldn't wait to get away from them.

Under the new system, Ravenclaws had most classes with Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had more classes with Gryffindors. Formerly, Gryffs had almost all their classes with Slytherins, but after a couple hundred years, it struck someone that this was really not the best idea. After all, the two liked to try to murder each other. On my schedule, I only had one class with Hufflepuffs (Herbology) and two with Gryffindors (Charms and Astronomy). All Houses had flying lessons together.

The other Ravenclaw girls settled themselves into a little clump of desks, one conveniently left open, presumably for me. It was right next to the Reine girl. It was obvious she had found out who my uncle was and was something of a social climber. She wanted to use my family's fame for her advantage.

Instead of sitting next to her, I turned to the empty row of desks in the back. I sat there, trying to sleep, as the Slytherins flounced in, one after the other. Last to enter was the Zabini girl, who seemed to be the ringleader when it came to the Slytherin girls. She surveyed the classroom before sitting, taking everyone in. Her eyes landed on me last, her lips curving up into a semi-smirk. "Weasley." She nodded.

I nodded back. "Zabini." Inside, I was as shocked as the rest of the class seemed to be. She went to her seat without another word, or look, but for the rest of class, I couldn't stop trying to figure out what she wanted. But Slytherins always wanted something, and I was determined to find out.

* * *

**So, what does that Zabini girl want? DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! I guess you'll have to stay tuned, won't you?**

**Please review!**

**Love you!**


	5. To Seek or Not to Seek

**HEY GUYS!**

**I hope you are all having a wonderful break. I am for sure. **

**There is a little part of this chapter that is a little unrealistic, but I'm the boss here, and that is how I wanted it to be. So there!**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this.**

**WARNING: If I had written Harry Potter, Al wouldn't be a miniature version of his father. **

* * *

Evading the Ravenclaw firstie girl squad was harder than I had anticipated. I almost wanted to ask James for the Marauder's map, but I couldn't bend my pride to do it. Instead, I decided that before I met Sarhensi each morning I would scout out all the secret passageways I could, so I could finally be rid of them.

They followed me to every class and constantly tried to sit by me. My shortest comments and coldest looks didn't put them off. They seemed determined to befriend me, whether I liked it or not.

I sat next to Albus in charms. He was glowing.

"Angie and everyone are so cool! They all are such great people," he gushed. I smiled slightly. It was good for him to be around people like him. I had to drag on his mood, with my sarcasm and general standoffishness. He grinned at me. "I wish you could have been a Gryff. It's not quite right without you."

Oddly enough, I could tell he meant it. I took his hand and squeezed it, showing my gratitude. "I wouldn't fit in."

He nodded reluctantly. "No, you wouldn't." He glanced at the shrieking Ravenclaw girls. "Not that you seemed to fit that well there."

I nearly groaned. "Please. I think Ravenclaw got a bad crop this year. They have given me the biggest headache I've had in years."

Al snorted. "You know, for a moment there Rose, you almost sounded like a Weasley."

"Thank Merlin," I said in a monotone. "I've always wanted to explode at every single thing that crosses my path."

He bit his lip, trying to suppress a smile. "Aaaaand, you're back to normal."

From Charms, we went to flying lessons. Albus reverted to gloom-mode. You see, while Albus loves to fly, James is really the one who inherited his parents' skill. There's no question that he is going to go pro. Al, on the other hand, is just mediocre. But everyone is expecting him to be this amazing Seeker, like his Da. His complaint is that I mysteriously got that gene, even though I'm not technically related to Uncle Harry. Al thinks that it rubbed off on me, when we spent all that time in the cradle together as infants.

All the first years were huddled in bunches at the pitch. Al loyally stayed with me, not joining the other Gryffs, even though Thomas was waving him over. I squeezed his hand again. I was so lucky to have him.

"All right, First Years!" Mademoiselle Hooch, Madame Hooch's daughter, strode onto the pitch. "It is time to learn to FLY!" She was an exuberant thing, bouncing or pacing as she spoke. "If you have a broom, grab it from the shed. If you don't, grab a school broom."

Everyone almost ran for the shed. I held Al back and we approached the door after everyone else, managing to not be stampeded. I grabbed both our brooms from their place right next to each other and sauntered out.

"ALL RIGHT!" Merlin, loud people… They should be put down. Mademoiselle Hooch bounced again. "Lay your brooms on the ground, yes, like that, and then say UP! They should come, oh, yes; you have to stretch your hand out above them. Sorry, sorry. Now say UP!"

"UP!" Al yelled beside me. His broom took its time, but it got up to his hand. He seemed please.

"Up," I said, bored already. My broom leapt into my hand, like we'd been separated far too long. True, I didn't fly much. Flying was… not what I wanted to be known for. I had only flown once or twice around anyone but Al, Lil, Aunt Ginny, and Hugo. I think everyone else assumed I was scared of flying, like my mum.

The middle part of the lesson was immeasurably boring, so I'll spare you the details. Honestly, why couldn't they have let the kids who knew how to fly go off and do their own thing? I didn't need to hear all over again how to place your hands on a broom. For Merlin's sake, my Aunt Ginny used to be one of the Holyhead Harpies and is now the senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. I bloody well know how to stay on a bloody broom.

Everything was so utterly tedious; I actually started thinking about my Aunt Ginny. Don't ask me why, but Ginny's always been my favorite aunt. Sure, she's a Gryff, but less so than the rest of my family. Or perhaps it's more so. Like her daughter, Lily, she is loud, dramatic, and very temperamental but she's also very tricky and mischievous. She's never put off by my silences and she lets me fly without commenting on my abilities. She's also very mysterious. Uncle Harry and her got into a huge fight after the end of the Second Wizard War and she joined the Harpies and they didn't speak for years. She'll never talk about what she was doing that time in her life. No one seems to really question that, either. I suppose the ultimate reason I like her as much as I do, is simply because, of all the Weasleys, she seems to be the one who most wanted to break that mold. Sometimes it seems like she didn't want to go down the normal Weasley route and do what everyone thought she would do. Even though she is happily married to Uncle Harry, occasionally she'll say something or do something that will make me question the depth of her happiness. Perhaps I'm being foolish and over thinking things. But perhaps I'm right.

I'd been sitting on my broom hearing about the difficulties of balancing while in the air for a little less than fifteen minutes now, and I was dead bored. I glanced over towards the castle and raised my eyebrows.

The whole entire school seemed to be filing out of the doors, led by Headmistress Kane and the rest of the teachers. Some of the other firsties began to notice and gaped. One of the Goyle boys nearly fell off his broom. I shared a private smile with myself and continued to watch the spectacle.

"HEADMISTRESS!" Mademoiselle Hooch bounced toward her. "Right on time!"

"Indeed!" Kane was grinning ear to ear. "First years! As a special treat, I've brought the school out so they can see how you fly! It's sort of like a first audition for your House Quidditch team. Now, don't be alarmed if you don't know how to fly that well! Only those who have been on a broom before have to participate in this little test. It's a way for your potential Team Captain to check out some First Years that might not otherwise participate." Kane was shouting so all could hear her. The upper classmen were occasionally cheering, most likely more thrilled to get out of class than to be watching first years fly around on brooms. Kane continued, "The Team Captains this year are Olly Wood for Gryffindor!" And yes, he is Oliver Wood's son. "Ayana Lau for Ravenclaw! Georgia Kline for Hufflepuff! Aaandd Keenan Flint for Slytherin!"

I sized up my House's captain. Ayana Lau had to be only a fifth year. She also was definitely Cho Chang's eldest girl. I could see Dina a few brooms down waving frantically. Ayana pretended not to see her. I tilted my head. The girl was small, almost delicate, but something in her expression negated that. She was tough. She was also gorgeous, with long flowing black hair, exotic features and clear skin. Her eyes seemed fevered. I approved. She would make a great captain.

"So!" Kane clapped her hands. "Shall we do this one at a time? How about Hufflepuffs first?" She looked at the Hufflepuff Captain. "Hufflepuffs, first?"

Kline nodded. "Sure." She seemed hyper, bouncing around. I had to wonder if she was related to Mademoiselle Hooch.

The trials were tiresome. Occasionally you got a first year that could actually handle a broom, but even then, the tasks Kline had them do were dull. She was looking for a Keeper, so she would throw balls at them and see if they could catch them. No one caught more than one.

Next, the Gryffindors went. Everyone perked up when Al got on his broom. He shot me a panicked look before Wood had him try to catch a miniature Snitch. Apparently they had warded the area so the Snitch couldn't escape. I felt for Al and hoped that a little of my unwanted talented would rub off on him. Unfortunately, it didn't.

They released the Snitch, and Al had to cover his eyes for ten seconds before he could Seek. When he opened them, he whirled his broom around, cautiously, because he always did anything on a broom cautiously. He looked. I could see him trying. He was glancing everywhere and I wanted to be able to fly to his ear, to whisper that it was hiding just to the right of him, in the grass. After five minutes of pointless looking, he shook his head, giving up. A groan of disappointment went through the crowd and Al hung his head. He landed and hurried over to me.

"That was awful!" He was practically shaking.

"Don't worry." I carefully patted his shoulder. Consoling people wasn't my specialty. "Everyone will forget about it in a few days."

"No they won't. James will brag and… Ugh!" He put his head in his hands. "I wish I had been a Seeker, like my Da."

"Well…" I hesitated. "If it helps any, James isn't a Seeker either. Neither is Lily."

He looked up at me, eyes asking if that was really all I could come up with. "No. But James is a fantastic Chaser. And Lily is an extremely talented Beater." He shook his head. "And you! Your parents aren't nearly as good as mine, no offense."

"None taken."

"And you're a bloody brilliant Seeker." He sighed. "I'm doomed to be a disappointment."

I was about to deny it, say that he wasn't disappointing at all, when my name was called. As Al and I had talked, the other Ravenclaw girls had gone to fly their practice trial. It was mine turn.

Keeping a cool face, I mounted my broom. Ayana Lau was holding the miniature Snitch; apparently she needed a Seeker as well. I sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Hands over your eyes, Weasley. I'll tell you when to Seek." Her voice was cool and hard, but young. There was no way she was a fifth year. She had to be fourth.

I clapped my hands over my eyes and heard the whizzing of the Snitch taking flight. I followed the sound with my ears. It was somewhere to the right, unless it had looped around out of earshot.

"SEEK!" As soon as Ayana spoke, I was whirling around scanning the area to my right. Within ten seconds, I was sure it wasn't there. I glanced to the left, but I had a gut feeling it was there either. Then…

I sped towards the giant willow tree that had been somewhat to my right and completely out of ear range. As I came closer, I could see the Snitch nestled in the upper branches. I had to do this quickly, and I would hit the tree at this angle. I had to go in from above.

I yanked my broom up and the air whipped my face. I wanted to shout, to laugh. I always forgot how much I loved flying until I flew again. It was an awful thing, which stripped away my calm and made me forget myself. Yet…

I dove into the tree at top speed, grabbing the Snitch as I passed it by. Coming out of the hanging leaves, I was easily able to take the steep turn up, so I would be flying only a foot above the ground, parallel to it. I heard gasps from the crowd.

I came to a quick stop before Ayana, and took the jump off my broom as time to collect myself. I presented her with the Snitch. Taking my broom, I proceeded to walk back towards Al, glad to have the ordeal over with, when a hand grabbed my shirt and impeded my progress.

"You're in." I looked up from the grabbing hand to see it was attached to Ayana. Her dark eyes were staring fiercely into mine. "You're on the team."

I blinked a couple of times and gave her my best blank look. "Thanks for offering, but no thanks." I kept my voice even and tried to move away, but her grip stayed strong.

"Watch it, Weasley," she warned. "Do you know how I became captain last year in my third year?" She shook in a low furious whisper. "It wasn't by letting great flier walk by. It wasn't by letting my team slack off. I brought my team from the worst in Hogwarts history to almost tying for the Cup. Because of your bloody cousins, we came in second. And I am not going to let a firstie like you mess up my chances of beating them this year." She shook me a little. "No matter what you say, you're going to be on my team." Her eyes were almost fanatic in their fierceness.

I opened my mouth to say 'no', once again, politely, of course. But then something rebelled in side me. A little voice that almost sounded like Aunt Ginny was saying, 'Rose! You've got talent! Is your desire to be different going to stop you from doing something you love?'

I frowned. "Fine." I spoke at a level that most of the crowd could hear for that statement. Lowering my voice, I spoke only to Ayana. "Don't think you can shove me around like that, though. The only reason I am joining this team is because I want to see my cousins beat as much as you do."

She blinked, surprised by my quick back down. Behind us, I could hear the Ravenclaws cheering. Recovering, she released my shirt, pushing away. The corners of her mouth were tilted up in what was almost a smile. "Practice is every night at five. If we aren't flying, we're doing conditioning AKA running, which means you need a good pair of shoes. Don't miss practice without a valid reason or without telling me at least a day in advance. Understood?"

I nodded, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I turned to return to Al again, but, again, an arm shot out to stop me.

"No," Ayana said, her voice firm. "Stay here and tell me what you think of the Slytherin firsties as they try out." I looked at her placidly and she scowled. "No, none of that passive-aggressive bull shit. Don't think I don't know how you work. You're one of _us._"

"One of who?" I asked her, curious enough to stay by her side.

She sighed, tossing her long, dark hair back. "There are two types of Ravenclaws. The ones like my sister, smart but otherwise pretty much a Gryff or Puff. Warm, loving, all that jazz. And then there are the ones like you and me, I suppose. The ones are smart, but otherwise like Slytherins. Cold, sarcastic… and you've got the whole blank-face thing down. I'm tough, but I don't go with the whole 'be nice, be kind' prejudiced bit. I'm no Gryff."

"You seem like one," I pointed out, deliberately trying to provoke her. "I mean, it seems like the first answer to you is violence."

She snorted. "Hell no. Look, there's a sort of creed with snakes, and I tend to adhere to it sometimes. 'What's in it for me?' Well, I knew being violent with you would probably shock your little firstie brain. And out of it? I'd get a great Seeker. Sure, I'm more openly passionate than most snakes are willing to be… but I fit in a hell of a lot better with them than with the Gryffs. I promised to blackmail you, Weasley. That isn't exactly chivalrous."

I had to sort of admire her. Sort of. I nodded coolly, letting her know I understood. The Slytherins were already trying out. All of them knew how to handle a broom, but most weren't that talented. The Zabini girl seemed more concerned about her hair than trying to block the balls Flint was throwing at her. The Zabini boy didn't have the arm for a Beater, even though he tried. The Goyles were… just pathetic. Parkinson seemed scared of the broom. The Nott girl hit the Bludgers hard, but her aim was weak. The only one with any real sort of talent was Malfoy.

He was trying out for Seeker, but he sucked at it. As I watched him, I couldn't help but be impressed by how well he flew, even though he kept losing the Snitch. I looked at his tightly coiled form and whispered, "He's a Beater."

Ayana heard and nodded. "Good job, Weasley. Just don't let the snakes find out, because I'd bet my broom he'll be pro level in a couple of years if he gave it a shot."

Malfoy was the last firstie to fly. Flint gave him a grunt of approval, but I could see by the sag of the pale boy's shoulders that he had wanted on the team like me. I shook my head. He should have gone for Beating.

I left Ayana without bothering to say goodbye. I had feeling this would piss her off, when she realized, but I honestly didn't care. I did like her, though. She was the first person I'd met in my house who was honestly _interesting._

Al was beaming at me. "Great job! And you took the team! My Mum is going to be so happy!"

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Al. And I'll tell her, if you don't mind."

He shook his head, falling in to walk beside me. "Not at all." He grinned. "I can't wait to see the look on James's face. With you on Ravenclaw, you guys might actually beat us. Not-" he quickly asserted, "that I want that. At all."

I hid a smirk. "But I'm sure you wouldn't mind James being brought down a few pegs?"

A malicious grin took over Al's face. "Not at all."

Before I continue, a brief interlude. You are about to see my cousins again, and I don't want you going into that without adequate preparation. There are quite a few of them, and its best if you at least know their parents and various dispositions.

Victoire is the eldest, the first daughter of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. She's gorgeous, of course, but taken. She's dating Teddy Lupin, Uncle Harry's godson. She's the girly one of the bunch. She constantly wants to give everyone makeovers and all that jazz.

Dominique is Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's second daughter. She's also amazingly pretty, but in a cuter way, with pink cheeks and curly hair. She's the family flirt. From her fourth year on, it's always been about boys for her. She's in her sixth year now. She also talks nonstop. I'm not her biggest fan.

Molly is Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's first daughter. She's just like her father, goody-goody to the core. She also is a rather intense student, with big dreams of the Ministry. She's in her sixth year as well.

Fred is Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's son. He's really dramatic, always making the biggest deal out of everything. He and my cousin Lucy are best friends. He's in his fifth year now.

Lucy is the second daughter of Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. She's pretty much just like Fred, with the whole dramatics. She's also a bit of a tomboy. She and Fred are both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as Beaters.

Louis is the only son of Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. He's a gossip, he loves clothes and he is also gay. This only came out a year or so ago, but everyone handled it really well. He's in his fifth year as well.

Roxanne is Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's only daughter. She's in her third year, with James. She's really spunky, always prancing around and laughing. She gets mad too, but about the stupidest things. She once yelled at me because I was 'hurting her head with quietness'. Most of the time, though, she's better than the others. She's also a Chaser, like James.

Of course, you know James pretty well. He's a Chaser, and in his third year, as mentioned formerly. He's a little like my dad when it comes to tact and he's got the worst temper ever. I love him, but I really hate him.

So, after that lengthy introduction, they arrived en masse.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Lucy was hurting my head. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YOU COULD FLY LIKE A DEMON?"

"LUCY IS COMPLETELY RIGHT!" Devil twins, Lucy and Fred were. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR FAMILY!"

They both burst into fake tears, clinging to each other.

"Putting aside the dramatics, they really are right, you know." Molly looked at me over her horn-rimmed glasses. "If you had told them, I wouldn't have had to play, probably."

"YOU NEVER TOLD US! AND THEN YOU FLY LIKE THAT FOR SOME RANDOM GIRL! Roxanne had her hands on her hips. Like I said, angry at the most bizarre things. "A TOTALLY RANDOM PERSON WITH NO RELATION TO YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE FLOWN FOR US!"

James was especially pissed. "GOD! AND NOW WE CAN'T HAVE YOU FOR GRYFFINDOR! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID NO! FAMILY LOYALTY, MAN! FAMILY LOYALTY!"

Victoire flipped her hair. "Uncle Ron will be most upset."

Dominique giggled. "I can't waaaiiit to see that. Have you even told him you're in Ravenclaw yet?"

Louis was holding hands with his boyfriend, some random guy that would most likely be gone in a few weeks. "Known her all her life and I never knew she could fly like that…" His mouth was already spewing. Within a week, everyone in the castle would know what toothpaste I preferred.

"GUYS!" I looked at Al in mild surprise. His face was beat red. "Have you ever thought that she didn't want to tell you because she doesn't like flying?"

That shut them up. I sighed in relief and massaged my aching head.

"Well…" Lucy pouted. "Why did she join the Ravenclaw team then?"

Everyone looked at me.

I just wanted to get away. I shrugged. "House loyalty."

"TO RAVENCLAW?" Roxanne was preparing to flip out again.

"That is her house," Al reminded her.

I glanced around. People were staring. Over to the left, in a little clump, the Zabini girl was smirking. I sighed again. "Can we talk about this later in a rational manner? I need to get to class."

Al perked up. "Do you have Transfig with me next?"

I shook my head. "Potions. With Slytherins." I yawned. "See you guys 'round." I immediately plodded off, hoping that they wouldn't stop me.

Now I'm sure you see the reason I'm so bloody quiet all the time. They're unreasonable! Loud! Irritating! It's no wonder I have so many headaches. Honestly.

I found my way to Potions relatively easily. I slipped in without much notice. I was glad. After the whole flying thing, everyone was going to be staring. I just hoped the sight of me sleeping all the time would put them off it.

Professor Sarhensi entered the classroom and everyone jolted to attention. "Good afternoon, students," she said in her clear soprano.

"Good afternoon," we chorused sleepily.

She smiled. "I'm Professor Sarhensi and before I say anything else, I'd like to seat you in partners. You'll stay in these partners for the rest of your time in my class. You won't always work with them, but you will always be seated by them. Understood?"

"Yes." We were all more alert now. This could be great… or awful.

"Okay, I'll be calling out pairs now. Please remember that if you prove a bad influence on each other, I will change pairings." Sarhensi looked down at a long piece of parchment. "Zabini, Cecila. Nott, Nicola." The dark haired girl high-fived the blond girl. "Malfoy, Scorpius. Parkinson, Purity." Both seemed disgruntled by this. They glanced at each other and crossed their arms simultaneously. "Zabini, Zane. Weasley, Rose."

After that fateful proclamation, I was intensely thankful I had studied for years how to keep my emotions hidden. Because if Zabini (the boy, or either of them, really) had seen me gaping in horror, he would have thought worse of me than he already did. Although judging by his glare, I wasn't sure that was possible.

Potions was going to be a long, long class.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. And so you know, just because Louis is gay and a jerk does not have anything to do with my feelings about homosexuals. Some of my very good friends are gay, and splendid people. So.**

**Please review!**


	6. How to Insult Rose Weasley

**Hey!**

**My good friends… It's been a while.**

**I know this fic hasn't been moving very fast, but I've been trying to concentrate on finishing my other long fic. I probably shouldn't have posted this one, while still in the middle of the other… But oh well.**

**I hope you enjoy this chap. Lots happens. Good stuff… In my opinion.**

**So read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: James – If JK wrote this story, Rose wouldn't be so damn manipulative! Damn her…**

* * *

In a way, I was happy. At least I wasn't stuck with one of those blithering girls for a partner. Still, the Zabini boy wasn't that much better. Most likely he would attempt to sabotage my grade, or some other stupid nonsense. I would have to constantly be on alert. No dozing in this class.

I didn't hear the rest of the pairings Professor Sarhensi called out. I was too focused on this latest predicament.

Finally, Professor Sarhensi was finished. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Alright! Please move to new seats together!"

I looked over at the Zabini boy. He didn't seem to have any inclination to move from his little Slytherin corner. Inwardly sighing, I picked up my books and walked over to the seat next to him. I just didn't have the energy for a battle of wills.

As soon as I sat down, he scooted his chair as far away from me as possible, as if I smelled. Which I knew I didn't. I ignored him, arranging my books and parchment on the desk just precisely so. If we were going to fight, I would be fighting… how did Ayana say it? Passive aggressive. I would be passive aggressive.

Professor Sarhensi gave a small smile. "Alright. Now, I want you to turn to your partner and learn their name and three things about them. Go!"

I heard the Zabini boy groan and turn to face me. I didn't even look at him. I simply settled my head down on the desk and tried to look like I was sleeping. Of course, I wasn't about to actually sleep. He might draw on my face, or some other such trickery. Constant vigilance.

After about a minute of fidgeting and grunting, he spoke. "Hey? Uh, what are you doing? We have an assignment…"

When I didn't respond, he got frustrated. "Come on you worthless mudblood! I'm not going to fail because of you!" He drew in a big breath and poked me. From his squeal of disgust, I could guess this had been a very difficult thing for him to do. "Wake up now!"

I hadn't exactly thought about it before, but Slytherins seemed to be just as temperamental as Gryffs. However, they learned better how to disguise this temper, or lash out instead with sarcasm and stinging insults. This boy was probably just as good as the rest of them, but he had depended too much on me being a Gryff type and leaping up to defend my honor and name. My apparent indifference to him was pissing him off.

"Fuck." He swore under his breath. I heard him shift in his chair. "Scorp. Scorp!"

Malfoy's voice answered back in an elegant drawl. "What is it, Zane?"

"I don't know what to do! Look at her!" He sounded more irritated than anything. Only now I realized this was because he didn't know how to deal with me.

Malfoy sounded amused by his friend's trouble. "What? Mudblood giving you trouble?"

The Zabini boy, Zane's, voice went flat. "No, we're having a tea party back here."

"Well then, what's the issue?"

"Sarcasm. Learn to use it."

"As if it wasn't already my greatest weapon."

"Oh? I thought that was your stunning good looks."

"It is true that I'm incredibly handsome, but I'm afraid that is less of a weapon. It's more like… bait."

"Back to the point. We haven't done our assignment and I can't afford to get marked down the first day."

There was a pause, presumably so Malfoy could think on it. "I don't know. Maybe you should offer her a deal?"

Zane snorted. "That's something I'd do with one of us, Scorp, not some Mudblood Weasley."

"Well." There was another pause. "She hasn't exactly behaved like the normal Weasley type in the past couple of days. She's a new, trickier breed… I think she's worse because of it." I resisted the urge to smile. "But we have to try every option with her. Why not give this a go?"

Zane sucked in a deep breath. "Oi, Weasley." He spoke as if he didn't doubt I was listening. That was new. He had guessed I was awake. My cousins could never tell. Against my will, I was intrigued. "I propose a deal."

I allowed myself a tiny smirk before shifting my head to look at him. I could see his eyes now. They were a nice golden brown color and were wide with surprise that this strategy had actually worked. "I'm listening," I told him flatly.

He cleared his throat. "You give me three things about you and I'll give you three things about me."

I was slightly disappointed. He didn't think I actually cared about that, did he? If I had cared, I would have asked him in the beginning. I turned away from him again.

"Wai-" He began to speak again, but Sarhensi called us to order.

"Alright! I want each of you to stand up and say what you learned about your partner." She glanced back towards me. "We'll start with Ms. Weasley and Mr. Zabini in the back."

Everyone turned to look at us. Zane was frantic beside me. "Please Weasley?" he hissed. "I'll owe you a favor. A huge favor!"

I nodded, ever so slightly. "Deal," I told him. Carefully, I slid a piece of parchment on which I had written three trivial notes about myself.

"Miss Weasley?" Sarhensi looked at me. "Would you please go first?"

I stood carefully. "This is Zane Zabini." I knew I sounded bored. I felt bored. "His father is Blaise Zabini. He is the heir of the Zabini jewel franchise. His grandmother was widowed seven times." I sat back down, lounging back in my seat. Zane was gaping at me. He probably hadn't realized he could scrounge up enough information from his head to answer Sarhensi's request. Now, he owed me a favor for nothing.

Of course, the shock was momentary. When he stood, he looked as haughty and arrogant as usual. "This is Rose Weasley. She has broken both of her arms twice. She likes cats. And she likes to sleep." He almost fell back into his chair, but managed to make it a smooth and refined movement. I couldn't help but feel envy.

Sarhensi made her way around the room clockwise. Therefore, the last to go were Malfoy and Parkinson. I only paid attention to one person. The Zabini girl, who still put me slightly off balance, had the only interesting notes. Nott spoke about her. "This is Cecilia Zabini. She likes cats. She likes to sleep. And roses are her favorite flower."

Several of the students glanced back and forth between Zabini and I. I ignored them, instead focusing on the well-worn book in front of me.

The lesson itself was tedious, as I predicted. Sarhensi tried to make things as interesting as possible, but I was so drilled in Potion safety that I could have brewed one safely in my sleep.

At the end of the lesson, as I picked up my things, Zabini brushed close by my desk. "Weasley." Her voice was as smooth as honey.

I didn't even bother to look up at her. "Zabini." As soon as I spoke she moved on, her polished black flats clacking against the stone dungeon floors.

I pursed my lips. What could that girl want?

* * *

After Potions, it was lunch. The Claw girls made me lead them back to the Great Hall and insisted that I sit next to them. They tried to talk to me while I was eating, but when I folded my arms and went to nap again, they left me alone.

After a few minutes, I was on the threshold of falling asleep, when someone plopped down across the table from me. They didn't say anything, and most of the time I would have ignored them, but I felt oddly curious for some reason. Blinking blearily, I raised my head to inspect the newcomer and nearly fell of the bench in shock.

Posing like a Muggle supermodel across from me was Cecilia Zabini. Her long, dark hair was free around her shoulders, artfully framing her face. Her eyes were wide and a strange silver color, that reminded me of some photos I'd seen of Sirius Black. This close, I could see a few freckles in odd places on her skin, one on her chin, one on the bridge of her nose, and one on the underside of her jaw where it connected with her skull on the right side. Her eyelashes were absurdly thick, and her lips were full and slightly parted. Her whole body gave off a very catlike aura. She wasn't the sort of beautiful that stopped you in your tracks, but she was definitely the type that would get second looks on the street.

She seemed content to remain silent, sitting there, staring at me, a Cheshire cat grin curving her lips. I let out an inaudible sigh and gave in.

"Zabini." I said emotionlessly, "How lovely to see you."

She continued smirking at me, her eyes shimmering. "Weasley, my dear. Forgive my intrusion. I'm just trying to figure out how to insult you."

My interest was caught. I arched an eyebrow at her. "There are the standard insults. Mudblood. Blood traitor. The like." I could sense the eyes of other people on us. We were drawing attention.

Zabini sighed tragically. "I would… but as you have said so wisely before, the two contradict each other, and besides, you honestly don't seem to care."

I thought about it. "Well, the next sensible thing to do would be to insult my appearance."

She gave a quick shake of her head. "But that presents a problem."

"Oh? How so?"

She grinned momentarily, flashing her teeth. "You are thin as a stick, so I can't call you fat. I could call you a mop head, but I find myself quite envious of your hair. It _is_ such a nice color, and those waves are almost perfect. You are eyes are the color of faded denim and your skin is clear except for a light dusting of freckles on your nose, like cinnamon on cream. So I have nothing with which to insult."

This was certainly a new situation for me. I didn't quite understand what Zabini was doing, but I found myself quite eager to continue playing whatever game we were playing. I desperately wanted her respect, for reasons I couldn't even name myself. "There is always my House."

She rolled her eyes. "But I have nothing against Ravenclaws." She tapped her chin with one long finger, and then perked up. "What if I insulted your family?"

I couldn't help a little smirk. "I'd probably join right in with you."

Silver eyes glimmered. I had told her what she wanted to hear. "Well then!" She smiled at me, not a smirk or a grin, but a genuine smile. "I suppose since I can't insult you, I'll just have to befriend you." She cocked her head at me. "Eat with me tonight at dinner?"

I considered it for a minute, hiding my surprise. I wasn't sure that a Weasley had _ever_ been invited to sit at the Slytherin table before. "Alright. Thanks." I hadn't wanted to tack on the 'thanks' to the end, but my mother had taught me to be polite.

Zabini swung her long legs off the bench and stood up gracefully. "Well! I'll see you then, I guess. Cheerio!" She practically skipped off, ignoring everyone's stares.

At that point, I noticed that most of the Great Hall had been watching us. I guess the sight of a Zabini and Weasley interacting peacefully had to be a novelty. I glanced at the clock. There was still ten minutes before the next class. Plenty of time for a quick nap. I yawned and prepared to get a little shuteye, but was suddenly halted by a hand on my shoulder.

The Ravenclaw first year girls were surrounding me, all glaring. Tessa Edith adjusted her black glasses and frowned at me. "Are you insane? You can't go sit with that girl! She's a _Slytherin._ Worse, she's a Zabini!"

Carolina Reine flipped her honey colored hair and sniffed. "And you're _our _friend. You can't just ditch us like that."

Dina Lau fluttered her lashes over her teddy bear eyes. "Who knows what she wants? Perhaps she's trying to get revenge on the Weasleys!"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Revenge for what?"

Pamela Gordon, the one holding my arm, shook me a little. It was not a pleasant sensation. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her, making my expression vaguely menacing. She didn't notice. "Duh! Rose, she's from a _Death Eater _family!"

I rolled my eyes. "Blaise Zabini was never a Death Eater. He simply didn't fight _against_ them either. He was neutral. He was Switzerland."

Maria Hall smacked my hand with her bony one. "Rose, everyone knows that Slytherins are no good."

I looked up at the enchanted ceiling. Storm clouds were gathering. And I had Quidditch practice. Damn Ayana. "I believe that is called stereotyping. I personally don't believe in doing such a thing."

Tessa Edith continued to watch me with irritation through her glasses. "Do you really think your family will let you?"

I sighed. My family. Right. Unless I was mistaken, I had just said I would join Zabini in insulting them in front of the whole Great Hall. They couldn't be too pleased. "Edith, that is the first sensible thing any of you has said thus far. But it is not my family's concern who I associate myself with. Nor is it yours."

"But we're your friends!" Carolina Reine called out snottily behind me as I stood up and walked away.

I paused, and turned my head to answer her. "Since when?"

I left and headed for the History of Magic classroom. Hopefully I could get a little sleep before class.

* * *

I knew it wouldn't be too long before my family found me and cornered me. Sure enough, after Herbology, on my way to Quidditch practice, I was accosted by all nine of my relatives. To be fair to Al, it looked like he'd just been dragged along. However, all the rest were deadly serious and seriously alarmed.

James, as usual, took the leadership position. I've no idea why, because he is only in his third year and most of the rest are older, but he always ends up in charge of these huge stampedes.

We were in the middle of the school's main hall, just outside the Great Hall. James paid no attention to the gawking passerby's as he shook me roughly. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Mildly irritated by all this shaking that had happened to me within the past couple of hours, I began to pry James's fingers off me. "I'm walking to Quidditch practice, actually. Why you've decided to interrupt me and bang me around, I've no idea."

James practically growled. "No, Rose. I mean this whole eating with the snakes nonsense. You can't actually mean to go through with it."

I gazed at him placidly. "Sure I can. I intend eat with Zabini and her crew tonight, in fact."

James threw his hands up in the air. "There is something awfully wrong with you Rose. You _can't _eat with the snakes. They're god damn _Death Eaters, _for Merlin's sake!"

"Death Eaters don't exist anymore, James," I informed him practically, "So they can't be Death Eaters."

Red as a tomato, James looked about to burst. He really was absurdly like my father. I knew exactly how to push his buttons. "I forbid you to eat with them Rose! _We_ forbid! Think of your parents! Uncle Ron would have a heart attack!"

I yawned. "I don't believe you have the authority to forbid me to do anything."

James slammed his fist against his other palm. "I'll stop you, if it means having to pick you up and carry you out of the Great Hall myself!"

At some point, this whole argument had gotten tedious. I glanced at the clock above the Great Hall and decided it was time to wrap things up. "Do such a thing, James, and all of Hogwarts will find out what you've got hidden in false bottom of the third drawer down on the left of your desk." I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly, and I saw a few of my relatives shiver from the sly menace there.

James's eyes were wide with horror. "How did you… You wouldn't!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I would."

James backed away, never taking his horrorstruck eyes off me. "I wash my hands of you. If you fall into something bad… Just remember I told you so!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned my back on them and walked away. "And you remember James… keep your mouth shut and your hands off. Or else."

I ignored his screams of profanity in the back round as I glanced at my own watch and gave a deep sigh. I was going to be ten minutes late for Ravenclaw's first Quidditch meeting. Ayana was not going to be happy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review! (Love that little green button guys!)**

**Love you all! 3**


	7. A Date with a Snake

**Hey guys!**

**OMG, it's been forever! I took the time to finish Ew, and then take a short break from fanfic to actually do school work *gasp*. But I'm back now! I recommend you reread the other chapters before reading this, because even I didn't really remember the story. *shakes head* But I'm back now, and so is Rose! So please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rowling has children. I have books.**

* * *

"Weasley! Just because you are the second first year ever recruited for a school Quidditch team in the history of Hogwarts does _not_ make it okay for you to late!" Ayana growled at me, hands digging into her hips. She and the rest of the Ravenclaw team had formed a small huddle in the center of the Quidditch field. I sighed. I'd had to jog all the way there simply to be only ten minutes late and it was _never_ a good idea to make me run. I'd managed to twist my ankle, as well as scrape up my knee.

"Sorry, Captain. I was unavoidably detained." Gingerly, I lowered myself down to sit in their circle. I kept my eyes on the ground, allowing my teammates to inspect me if they so wished.

"Ayana, why in Merlin's name did you put _her_ on the team? She may fly well, but think strategy! She could be in league with her cousins!" The objection came from a boy on the far side of the circle. I snuck a peek at him from behind my bangs. He was dark-skinned, with short, frizzy hair. His nose was crooked and his hands swollen up with numerous scars. From the way his chin jutted out, I could tell he was challenging Ayana's authority. It made sense. Going by the definition of his features, he was a seventh year, nearly three years older than his Captain.

Standing, she moved behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "But, Tobal, at lunch today, didn't she insult her family in front of the whole Great Hall?"

"Could be faking," another boy persisted stubbornly. "No disrespect Captain, but she could be trying to trick everyone into thinking she's against them while she secretly sabotages us." This boy was younger than the other, with a square jaw, wide-set eyes and brown hair streaked with vibrant red dye. Although he sided with Tobal, his tone towards Ayana held a great deal of respect. He was younger than her, then.

"Perhaps. You present a valid point, Tate." Her hands tightened on my shoulders. "And if she was a Malfoy or a Zabini, I would worry. But do you really think the _Weasleys_ would stoop that low?"

A hush came over the circle. I clasped my hands in my lap and ducked my head in order to appear as meek in demeanor as possible.

"I suppose you're right," Tobal admitted grudgingly. "They _are_ very fond of their honor."

There were grumbles of agreement from the rest of the team and Ayana unhinged her claws from my shoulders. I finally allowed myself to examine the rest of my team.

To my surprise, I noted that Ayana and I were the only girls on the team. I knew the Slytherin team was famous for being almost exclusively male, but as far as I was aware, there was no such bias in Ravenclaw. There were all range of ages as well, instead of the cluster one came to expect. Almost every year was represented.

"Alright team. All of you introduce yourselves to Rose here and then we can get down to business."

Tate, who was the closest to me, shoved out a long-fingered hand. "I'm Tate Lamero. In my third year. I'm the-"

"Keeper. I know." I shook his hand briefly.

Ayana grunted in approval. "Did you read his build?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "James was ranting about him all summer. Said they nearly lost the Cup because he kept blocking everything." I yawned. "Made my summer a living hell." The rest of the team exchanged wary glances at the mention of James, but I skillfully ignored them, focusing on tying my unruly hair back into a tight pony-tail. At some point, they'd have to get used to my family.

Ducking his head, Tate scuffed at the grass. "Uh... James really said that?" Admiration rang clearly in his scratchy tenor voice. Even though they were in the same year, the name 'Potter' still commanded respect.

I kept my voice level and nonchalant. "Sure. He got really pissy with my brother, Hugo, because he wasn't doing a 'good enough job' Keeping, compared to you."

He was flattered, I could tell. It was written in the curve of his lips and the tilt of his chin. He tried to brush it off, though, worried about his teammates' impressions.

After a tad bit more muttering, another boy shoved his way forward to introduce himself. His head was completely devoid of hair and his eyes were slanted almonds. He was smaller, compared to Tobal and the other guys. He was closer in size to Ayana, Tate and I, even though he appeared quite a bit older.

"I'm Patrick Soto. Sixth year. Chaser." He spoke in grunts, as if to make up for the lack of manliness associated with his short height.

A boy with flashy, square glasses and surprisingly muscular build hidden under cashmere, introduced himself as Jayson Hulio, a Beater in his fifth year. Tobal, whose full name was Christobal Jenkins, was indeed in his seventh year and was also a Beater. The last Chaser sported a mop of sandy blonde hair that hung in front of his dreamy eyes and multiple rings on each finger. His name was Fabian Keller and he was in his fourth year, just like Ayana.

"Alright, play time is over! Now its boot camp!" The boys groaned as Ayana flashed a malicious smirk. "I hope you lot haven't been slacking over the summer..."

I rubbed at my eyes. "What's going on?"

Tate slung an arm around my shoulders. "Hell week. Prepare yourself for pain, little Weasley."

Ayana pulled out seven pieces of parchment. "I made individualized workouts for each of you. You are to follow these exactly, no skimping or cheating. Believe me, I _will_ know. Rose, once I get to know you better, I may tweak your routine. If I catch _any_ of you messing around, you'll wish you were dead."

Tate leaned down to whisper in my ear, breath warm against my skin. "Believe me, she means it."

Snickering, Ayana thrust a sheet at Tate. "Stop flirting Lamero, and get running."

With a dramatic groan, he detached himself from my side and headed towards the edge of the pitch. I blinked after him, bewildered by the sudden onset of his overly friendly behavior.

Ayana clapped me on the shoulder. "He's the type that was kissing girls in his first year. Be careful."

I stared at her blankly. "You really think I'd let some boy manipulate _me_?"

Her smile was all teeth. "Atta girl. You could teach most of the idiotic girls around this school a few things." She handed me my workout regimen. I let out a long sigh as I read.

15 laps around the pitch

100 sit-ups and push-ups

3 minutes of plank

3 50-yard sprints

30 minutes of group yoga and stretching

"Go on then." Ayana laughed as I stumbled. "We'll make a Seeker of you yet, Weasley."

I muttered a few choice words under my breath as I set off around the pitch. My feet were already aching.

* * *

My body felt like a puddle of jello by the time I was finished. My head swam as I finished the last of the yoga stances and crumpled to the ground. The dirt molded to the shape of my fallen form. The sun hovered on the horizon and I remembered I still had dinner with the Zabini girl. Sleep was still hours from harbor.

A shadow fell across me and I peered blearily up at Tobal's large form.

"If you're here to hassle me, do it quickly. My brain seems to be jostled out of my head whilst I was running."

The large Beater released a surprised chuckle. "If you consider it a hassle to be carried back to the locker room, then I'll try to move as quickly as possible."

The gears in my brain creaked into motion. "Just a friendly gesture to another teammate then." I was on familiar ground now. Whatever game Tobal was playing, I was prepared.

A gleam of understanding lit Tobal's eyes. "Of course."

Extending my arms upward, I let him scoop me up and carry me across the field. Jayson fell into step beside us, nodding to Tobal. Whatever was going on, they were both in on it.

Yawning, I attempted to calculate if I had enough time to power nap before we reached to the castle. Unfortunately, Jayson broke the silence.

"So, Rose..." He began, voice carefully nonchalant, "Do you think your cousins might ask you about our team?"

Instantly, I knew where this conversation was heading. I played with my hair, eyes hidden. "I would guess so, once James has recovered some of his pride, which shouldn't take too long. He has an incredibly resilient ego."

Tobal's chest rumbled against me as he laughed. I caught Jayson biting his lip to hide a smile. Once he'd recovered, he eased into his topic. "Obviously, you wouldn't tell them anything..."

"Of course not," I agreed good-naturedly.

"But if you _should_ be put under enough pressure that it is _necessary_ to say something... You understand that it could be entirely prudent to slightly... _mislead_ them."

I hid a victorious smirk. "That sounds entirely sensible," I murmured. "I'll keep that in mind."

We'd reached the door to the girl's changing room. Tobal set me down delicately. "We'd expect nothing less of a _teammate_ of ours."

I granted them a short, nondescript nod before slipping into the changing room.

Ayana was already there, reclining comfortably on a wooden bench in her sports bra and shorts. She took a slow drink of water from a blue plastic water bottle obviously imported from the Muggle world before addressing me. "I suppose Tobal and Jayson tried to talk you into giving your cousins fake information."

"Yes." I let myself slide to the floor, resting my back against the closed door. "They're trying to take power from you," I guessed, watching as a bead of sweat crept up into her hairline.

Her fingers tightened around the water bottle. "They know I'm a good Captain and they follow me without fuss on the field. But they're still disgruntled that a fourth year, and a _girl_, nonetheless, has power over them. They're also not too fond of my off-the-field policies. They think my decision not to stoop to dirty tactics last year is what lost us the Cup."

A power struggle. How very intriguing. "Who are the players?"

She counted off on her hands. "Tobal, Jayson and Patrick for their side. Tate and Fabian are on mine." She turned her head to stare me down with her fierce dark eyes. "That's why you're so important, you see. You are the balance, the swing vote. Whoever's side you take has the upper hand."

There was no question in my mind where I would stand. "I won't accept any other post than your right-hand man, you know."

Satisfaction muted the fire in her eyes. "And I wouldn't offer you anything less." With practiced ease, she swung up from the bench in a connected, graceful motion. "You better hurry. Dinner starts at ten and I do believe you have a date to keep."

I had to admire her technique. She'd told me everything I needed to know by barely saying anything at all. I'd have to watch her, so I was never unknowingly manipulated.

I showered quickly, drying my hair with a nifty spell I'd learned from my mother before I'd left for school. Our hair took ridiculously long to dry and my mother was eager to make my Hogwarts experience easier in any way she could. She'd beamed with pride when I'd mastered the spell on my second try. In the mirror, I meticulously inspected my outfit. If I was going to attempt to do battle with the Slytherins, I was going to ensure that I looked near perfect while doing so.

Checking my watch, I hurried towards the Great Hall, legs fumbling even more than normal from exhaustion. This was _not_ a good night to have scheduled a battle of wits.

Just as I was nearing the Hall, a plaintive voice called out to me. "Rose! Rose!"

I drew on my inner center of calm. "Yes Al?"

His cheeks were flushed with exertion. Apparently, he'd ran to catch up with me. I laced my fingers behind my back so as to resist the urge to straighten his unruly hair. "Rose, look... you're not _actually_ going to sit at the Slytherin table, are you?"

My breath slid out smoothly from behind my teeth. "Yes, Al, I am."

His brow crinkled in innocent distress. "I get the whole 'defying-your-family' thing, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

I tugged lightly at the ends of my hair, slightly irritated by this unnecessary roadblock. "This isn't _about_ defiance, Al. This is about me and what I want. And what I want is to sit at the Slytherin table. End of story."

"But... but... they're _evil_!" His protest was slightly cowed, but he stood his ground.

"Don't be prejudiced." I narrowed my eyes. "It makes you sound horribly like James."

Ashamed, he ducked his head and scuffed his foot against the stone. I noticed absentmindedly how forlorn he looked, even though we'd spoken just earlier that day. A sharp spike of annoyance ran through me; I didn't need Al hanging on me. I sighed and patted his cheek. "Don't worry about me, Al. I can take care of myself. Why don't you run along and go back to your Gryffs now?"

His fists clenched and his cheeks flushed a deep red. "You don't need to treat me like a small child, Rose. We _are_ the same age. And I was just trying to look out for you. That's what cousins _and_ friends do." Swiveling on his heel, he stomped off. I blinked after him for a few moments, then brushed it off. I'd deal with him later. At the moment, I had a dinner date to worry about.

I blended into a group of third-year Ravenclaws entering the Great Hall. I pulled my body in, avoiding getting knocked by stray elbows and legs. As they neared the Ravenclaw table, I slipped out of their midst and took the last couple of yards on my own.

The Zabini girl and her friends were seated in the center of the snakes' table. Even though they were first years, their family lineage must have given them some sort of authority, for their place at the table was one of some desirability, but no one challenged them for it.

"Rose!" Zabini waved at me, Cheshire Cat grin firmly in place. Her companions didn't look nearly as pleased. The Parkinson girl's pretty face was pinched in distaste and Nott was stabbing her food viciously with her fork. Malfoy, the Zabini boy and the Goyle twins were muttering angrily to the side, eyes flashing to glare at me every so often. Yet the Zabini girl continued to smile blissfully. "Rose! Come sit down!"

Every move deliberate, I moved slowly to her side and gingerly seated myself. "Good evening," I murmured warily.

"Splendid night, isn't it?" Zabini let out a brilliant smile and began piling my plate with food while she chattered. "Lovely to have you here with us. May I call you Rose? _You_ may call _me_ Cecilia. I find is so _very_ confusing when people refer to me by my last name. Makes it hard to distinguish _me_ from my brother. Care for pumpkin juice?"

"No thanks," I answered weakly. My head throbbed as I tried to keep up with her rapid speech. What game _was_ she playing?

"Sparkling cider then? Or lemonade?"

"No thank you."

"Don't you _drink_?"

"Water. I'm not a huge sweets fan."

"_Really_? Do you not like cake then? Or chocolate?"

"Not particularly."

"Intriguing. What was your run-in with your cousins about?"

Lightning struck in my mind and illuminated everything. I saw with sudden clarity what she was doing. She'd disarmed me with inane chatter and set me off my game. She'd flung out meaningless questions that I'd responded to on auto-pilot. Then she'd snuck in her _actual_ inquiry, hoping I would mindlessly answer. It was artfully done. There had been no chance in her vocal tone or physicality. I'd only just caught myself from falling into her trap.

I gave her a tight, bland smile. "I can't imagine you'd be interested in the family dynamics of the Weasleys."

Her eyes lit with satisfaction. "You _are_ good." Her acting abandoned, she fell back into her smooth, feline grace. "Where did _you _learn to play?"

Shrugging one shoulder, I took a sip of water. "Comes naturally. Must be hidden somewhere in the genes."

"_Very_ hidden." Cecilia smoothed down her hair. "Is your brother like you?"

My knife scraped across my plate as I began to cut my meat. "No. He 's much more like my Da."

"Tragic," she murmured with a delicate sarcasm. "My condolences."

I sighed, wondering how to handle this. I needed to make sure she understood that I would not let her just insult my family whenever she wished. And the slight to my brother was a little too much. Chewing my meat slowly, I formulated my reply. "Almost as tragic as being born into a family that murdered for its money."

For a moment, everyone within listening radius was frozen with shock. Then Cecilia let out a peal of purring laughter. She turned to me, silver eyes slanted with laughter. "Touche. Although I must protest. My grandmother was born into my money. She murdered her husbands simply to acquire _more_ of it, you see." She shook her head, hair a silky river swishing with her movement. "You've made your point splendidly, Miss Weasley. I'll attempt to keep my mouth shut about your _immediate_ family."

"Appreciated." I watched Cecilia's brother from the corner of my eye. The malice on his face was ill disguised. Malfoy watched me coldly from his side, his head tilted in observation.

"Cecilia," Parkinson whispered, appalled, "She just insulted your family! You can't just let it go!"

Placing her silverware down, Cecilia raised her eyebrows. "Purity, you aren't saying that people don't have a right to stick up for themselves, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then, is there an exception in Rose's case?"

Bewildered, Parkinson glanced back and forth between the two of us. "But... what..."

Cecilia rolled her eyes. "I insulted her father and brother, she insulted my grandmother. An eye for an eye, then. I fail to see what you have a problem with."

Parkinson ducked her head, rosy blush staining her cheeks.

Abruptly, Nott flung her fork down and spoke up. "Look, Ceci, this is crazy. I've got no bloody idea why you're so fascinated with this girl but I _do_ know that I don't want her at our table. More importantly, I don't think our _parents_ would want her at our table. _I'm_ not the image-oriented one, but there's already stuff going around. If you want a new toy, why don't you owl your mummy and see if she can buy you one!"

"Excuse me?" Even as she smiled, Cecilia's voice was coated with thick and powerful malice. " Since when are _you_ the leader, Nicola?"

"Since you became too soft to do the role properly!" Nott hissed, blonde hair full of static with tension.

Slowly, with the control of a queen, Cecilia rose to her feet. She braced her hands on either side of Nott. "Nicola," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I'm sure I misheard. You could _not_ have been questioning my authority. Because if you were, I might just let slip what you confided to me on the train coming here."

Nott blanched. "You wouldn't."

Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, Cecilia's lips curled into a smug smile. "I'm glad you understand the situation." She leaned in to kiss Nott's cheek. "Rose, dear, would you mind taking a stroll around the school with me? I hear you have an _impeccable_ sense of direction."

I couldn't help being curious. Such a display of dominance... this girl might even be a match for me. Cautiously, I followed her from the Great Hall, trying not to trip as I attempted to keep up with her long stride.

"So." I let the unspoken question hang.

She held up a hand to silence me. "If you don't mind, let's wait until we reach the garden to talk. I'd like to ensure we don't have prying ears."

She didn't need me as a navigator. Her steps were swift and confident as headed into a portion of the castle unknown to me. I watched her feet as her heeled shoes clacked against the stone floors. I filed away the detail for future reflection. She was the only eleven-year-old I knew who wore heels, even if they were only two or three inches. Then again, it made sense. She didn't seem like a first year.

She pushed open a heavy wooden door and we emerged in a moonlit garden. Silver flowers burst from delicate vines clinging to white wood trellises. Bursts of gold flashed from a shallow pond where koi frolicked. Cecilia's dark beauty fit here; her cat-like elegance marked her as part of this secret twilight world. I watched with envy as she sat on a white oak bench, skin made pale by the shine of the moon.

"I'm bored," she stated, her eyes closed and her face tilted towards the sky.

"Oh?" I moved steadily toward her, feeling oddly out of place in the monochrome setting.

Patting the space next to her, she indicated that I should sit down. "That's why I talked to you, you see. I've known Pur and Cola and Scorp since I was little. They're good friends, no doubt, but I've been craving something _new_. You caught my eye on the train, when you acted like one of _us_. It was so... intriguing. I thought maybe, just _maybe_, you might know how to play our game. Scorp's the only one besides me that's really a player, and half the time he gets pressured and starts acting like so stupid Gryff." She rolled her eyes at me. "I'd rather hoped you'd make things _interesting_ again. It's certainly working splendidly."

I yawned to hide my surprise. "What exactly do you get out of telling me this?"

Laughter burst out of her again, a full throttle purring sound. "I see you've already learned our little code." She shook her head, bemused. "I wasn't willing to chance you dropping out. If I hadn't given you an explanation, there was a chance you could've decided this wasn't worth your time. By telling you this... I'm gambling that you'll be interested enough to play another round."

I played with my tweed skirt, making sure she couldn't glean anything from my expression. "I guessing this game has an end goal."

She hesitated, biting her lower lip in a show of reluctance. "It's so silly and naive, really."

I didn't respond, merely fixing her with my gaze. She fidgeted in the silence and eventually continued. "It's just... we are the new generation. We have the potential to _change_ things. Specifically, we have the chance to get ride of these stupid prejudices and learn to see better of others. I'll be the first to say I'd not be a fan of a stereotypical Gryff. But people aren't stereotypes. I know that, with a little work, Slytherins and Gryffindors could at least get along tolerably. My own grandmother, on my mom's side, was a Gryffindor. And I love her, even if she is loud and blunt and temperamental. I think you and I can change things. You are the definition of breaking the stereotype. Someone like you can open peoples' eyes and make change. It may be impossible, but I at least want to try." She stuck out her and two family rings glittered on her fingers. "Will you work with me?"

What an odd, odd girl. She was even crazier than Luna Lovegood. "It'll never happen," I told her bluntly.

She had a sad, half-smile that made her look strangely young. "A girl can dream."

There was nothing I could do. It was an elaborate dream, a fantasy. An idealistic wish for a utopia that was not possible. Still, my hand reached out with a mind of it's own to clasp Cecilia's. Staring warily at each other, we shook hands on it.

Rubbing at my eyes, I tried not to yawn. "We need a game plan."

"No." She snickered and stood. "You need sleep. I can't have you passing out on me. Not when there's so much to do."

I nodded blearily, stumbling after her as we left the silvery garden. Graciously, she caught me several times so I did not fall and crack my head open on the stone floors. She guided me to the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms and kissed me on both cheeks before bidding me 'bon nuit'. I hauled myself inside and leaned against the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. The other Claws in the room mostly ignored me. I peered at the stairs to my dorm, wondering if I could make it all the way up.

Who'd have thought school would be so exhausting?

* * *

**So, have I got back into the Rose-groove? I think so! **

**(OMG, she talks so much. I'd forgotten how long her descriptive paragraphs were. After Aria, who was so blunt and to the point in her thoughts, except the rambling, it's so strange to write!)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love y'all and thanks for reading!**


	8. Observant People

**Hey guys!**

**So, sorry this took so long. I actually have had it written for forever, but I just needed to type it up... which takes forever. I finally buckled down and did it, so I hope you enjoy my efforts.**

**Quick question: for some reason, I no longer get updates on reviews for my story via email. I haven't changed my email address or anything, so I don't know what's up. Does anyone know how to fix this? I miss getting updates in school and stuff.**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling. *goes to sob in a corner***

* * *

Confrontation is inevitable, I've found. Maybe that's just me. But I doubt it.

The morning after my little heart-to-heart with Cecilia, I woke up early, like usual. I traipsed down to eat breakfast with Professor Sarhensi and was done around a half an hour before regular breakfast was scheduled to begin. I took my time walking to the Great Hall. I knew eventually I'd have to face a confrontation regarding my choices in associations. I was exhausted just thinking about it.

All this explains why I was not surprised to see a mob outside the Great Hall. Students ringed a stand-off between two groups of people. Bodies, most larger than mine, jostled each other for a good view. Keeping to the outside, I skirted my way around the circle and hopped up on a pillar framing the Great Hall's door. Up on the pillar, I had an unobstructed view of the going-ons.

Staring each other down from opposite sides of the student-formed circle were the ringleaders of the opposing team. Scorpius Malfoy stood with his back to the dungeons, flanked by the Goyles, and Zane Zabini. With his back to the stairs was Al, with three zealous Gryff firsties goading him on.

Anger had given Al a confidence nature never could've. "You stay away from my cousin!" Al pointed accusingly over Malfoy's shoulder where Cecilia lounged lazily with her posse.

"What Potter? Can't find any other friends besides you flee-bitten cousin?" Like a snake, Malfoy eased closer. "Does little Potter miss his big cousin?" He taunted in a baby voice. His mediocre insults were greeted with uproarious laughter from the other Slytherins in the audience. I rolled my eyes. Not just any insult was worthy of laughter.

Al kept his cool and I felt a flicker of pride at his composure. I'd taught him that poker face.

"Screw you Malfoy!"

I winced. He'd never had much of a head for insults. He was just too nice to really sting someone.

A cocky smirk was working its way onto Malfoy's face. "Oh, of course, Lord Potter," he replied mockingly, "Whatever you say. Anything for the son of Harry Potter!"

Al's face flushed red. "Shut up!" he roared, as his cronies held him back from taking a swing at Malfoy.

"Well. That's not good."

I glanced down to see Tate Lamero, Keeper for Ravenclaw Quidditch team, leaning casually against my pillar, munching on an apple. His stance was carefully postured to reek coolness, which was really too bad. No one was looking at his lovely performance.

Thinking on my feet, I glanced back at the brewing fight. "Do me a favor?" I addressed Tate.

"Sure," he answered easily.

"Play along." I hopped down from the pillar, reaching behind me to let my hair slide out of its sloppy bun. I snagged a cup of coffee from a distracted Hufflepuff and let my inner klutzy girl take over.

"Oh my god!" My voice cut through the tension in the hall like a knife through butter. I played mock-shocked as I stared at the coffee I'd dumped over Tate's shirt. "Merlin, I'm such a klutz! It wasn't hot, was it?" I widened my eyes and tried to play it like I was one of the ditzy, boy-crazy girls that the world was full of. The crowd was slowly but surely shifting their attention to us.

Tate caught on quickly. He tugged his shirt away from his body in disgust. "Gross. I'm soaked."

One of my hands flew to my heart. "Oh my god, I'm sooooo sorry! Here, let me help!" I took out a few tissues and began dabbing at Tate's chest, making a show of being as touchy feely as I could.

The mob's interest had been diverted successfully. I'd betted on Tate's popularity and won. A blushing firstie making a fool of herself over a much more popular, older boy was too entertaining to miss. The Albus-Scorpius stand-off was quickly forgotten.

With impeccable timing, Headmistress Kane descended the stairs. Immediately, the students scattered away from the scene, like flies shooed away from a ripe papaya. A curvaceous fifth year pressed up close to Tate, issuing an offer to 'help dry him up'. Rolling my eyes at the stupidity of it all, I edged away, heading towards my cousin and his slippery adversaries.

Cecilia sidled up beside me. "Please tell me you are simply a very good actress. That was frightening, dear."

"I've no idea what you're talking about," I murmured. "Did Al start the fight?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Darling, it's _always_ the Gryffindor."

Snorting lightly, I ducked under someone's extended elbow and grabbed Al's arm. He jerked around to face me, feet unsteady in his surprise. "Rose?"

"What were you doing, exactly?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. "I thought I told you it was none of your business."

His hands fisted at his sides. "A Weasley, betraying us for Slytherins? It's _all_ of our business."

"It's not that big of a deal, Al. You're blowing this way out of proportion. It's not like I'm snogging Malfoy or anything."

"But if you keep hanging around with them, you probably will some day!" His face was set in full out puppy-dog mode. "Please Rose. Can't you make friends with the Ravenclaws or something?"

Al was like a puppy in more ways than one. You had to be firm. "No," I replied, a tad shortly, "It's my choice. _You_ leave it alone."

Knowing a dramatic exit was most effective, I swung around on my heel and strode off towards the Hall. It took a bit of crowd weaving to lose Al, but I'd had years to perfect my skills. I hiked my bag up higher on my shoulder and moved towards the Slytherin table.

"Whoa, hold up!" Tate emerged from the crowd at my side. "You can't just ruin a perfectly good shirt like that and wander off. You _owe_ me." His red-streaked hair was tousled from the attention of his admirers and his tie was crooked. Objectively, I acknowledged that he was pretty. Very pretty.

"What'd you want then?" I asked brusquely.

"Nothing big." He tugged at a loose piece of my hair. "I just need you to convince Ayana not to make me go to practice tonight."

I blinked at him. "That's impossible."

He winked. "I know. But if anyone can do it, you can." Before I could ask what exactly he'd meant by that, he was gone.

Shaking my head, I continued on my journey, finally plopping down next to Cecilia at the Slytherin table.

"Impressive show," she commented blandly.

"Like you said, I'm a good actress." I scooped up a warm croissant. "I think you may have started the Second Great Wizarding War. The Gryffs are on a war path."

Cecilia gave a coy smile. "I always knew I had a face men would wage war over. Eat your heart out, Helen of Troy."

Her brother rolled his eyes, while I pressed my lips together to hide a smile. He spoke in a smooth, droll tone. 'Don't tell me _she's_ going to become a permanent fixture here."

I yawned deeply. "Why Zabini, one would almost think you didn't want me here. And I'd thought we'd bonded so well in Potions." His eyes flashed at the veiled reminder of how I'd tricked him into owing me a favor.

"I suppose you'd like to think that. You're one of those girls that just likes all the boys hanging off of her." Purity Parkinson sniffed. Her absurdly perfect ringlets of hair bounced as she moved her head.

"We're eleven, Pur. Aren't we a little young to be calling each other sluts yet?" Cecilia pulled a mirror out of her bag and inspected her face. "Stop trying to torture Rose. Honestly, it's pointless. She's staying."

"As your pet?" Zane challenged.

"As my _friend_," Cecilia countered.

A hush fell over the group at that. I attempted to act as normal as possible, yawning and munching on some toast. It was a bold play, especially because I wasn't sure exactly where I stood in regards to this arrangement. Trying to help Cecilia was all well and good, but if her Slytherin buddies were this obnoxious this early in the morning, change might be a necessity.

"This is ridiculous," Nicola huffed in irritation, tightening her frizzy ponytail.

Cecilia's head whipped around to glare at her. "You made your position perfectly clear last night, Nicola. I don't think we need to rehash things."

Nicola held up her hands in surrender. "I know. Which is why I wanted to make it clear where I stood before I started playing along."

My brain scrambled to make sense of this. "You're going to tolerate me?"

Grumpily, she shrugged. "Once I cooled down last night, I figured 'why not'? I mean, you're obviously not typical and I don't normally feel like killing you. So I'm game for whatever, I guess." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't make me regret it."

"I'll do my best," I murmured. That had been _far_ too easy. I'd have to watch her in case she pulled something.

Cecilia did not seem perturbed, however. She flashed her Cheshire Cat grin easily. "I'm so glad you came around Nick. I'm sure we'll have a fabulous time."

I glanced at Purity from the corner of my eyes. She looked dismayed by this turn of events. Without Nott, she was sans allies. If Nicola had an evil plan up her sleeve, she wasn't in on it.

Elegantly, Cecilia swept to her feet. "Time to head to Transfiguration, I think. Shall we?"

"Sure." I moved to get up and managed to trip over my bag, spilling the contents all over the floor. I stared balefully down at the mess before sighting and bending down to scoop it up.

Cecilia laughed from somewhere higher up. "You're actually quite clumsy, aren't you? No wonder you move so slow."

"The unfortunate cost of not humiliating myself," I gritted out. The price of hanging around observant people was that they were _observant_.

Glee coated her voice. "Are you embarrassed of it? How cute."

"As cute as a dead rat, I'm sure." I stood up, taking a moment to ensure I was stable, and ignored her discreet snickering behind her hand. "Didn't you say something about class?"

"Oh, look, you're _blushing_. It really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Of course not."

"Look at your ears! They're red!"

I slid my hair over my ears. "_I'm_ red, haven't you noticed?"

She threw her head back, laughing as she skipped beside me. "Of all things, your weak spot is the fact that you're a klutz."

"You'd have to be very silly to have such a weakness."

"You don't need to put yourself down, dear. Have some confidence!"

I stopped dead in my tracks to stare at her in frustration. "You're crazy," I informed her bluntly.

She responded as she responded to everything.

She laughed.

* * *

"You see," Cecilia began, glancing warily at the front of the classroom, "There's this whole neighborhood in the countryside with a straight lane of pureblood mansions, with a few miles between each. It's kind of the place to be if you're raising kids. All the parents get together and sort of collaborate in caring for the children. That's how all of us know each other. We're like a big family, really. No one has any secrets."

Nicola nodded her assent, strands of blonde hair clinging to her round face. She shoved them away impatiently with all the recklessness of someone who doesn't care how they look. "That's why bringing you in is such a big deal," she informed me, shooting a glare at Cecilia, "I'm the chillest person around and I'm still on edge about it. I mean, besides the fact that you're a Weasley, we're all close with a capital C."

"I see." I twirled my quill between my middle and index fingers. "It's like infiltrating a cult."

Cecilia threw her head back and released soft, purring giggles. Nicola's eyes widened a little in shock before relaxing and snickering. "That's one way of looking at it, I guess."

It truly was a miracle how oblivious Professor Binns was. In all our other classes that morning, we'd had to be much more covert with our chatting, but here we were obnoxiously loud. Cecilia seemed determined to _make_ Nicola like me. I wasn't sure how well that was going; she still eyed me like a tamed poisonous snake. Like she was just waiting for me to strike.

"So Rose, what was _your_ childhood like?" Cecilia propped her chin on her hand and stared at me unblinkingly. "I've always been curious about how the Gryffs raise their young."

"Loudly," I deadpanned, tracing invisible lines on my paper. "I don't know. My family did the communal parenting thing too. I've never had a friend outside my family before." I flexed my fingers. "I'm just glad I'm on the younger end of the scale. Having a whole jumble of small children to look out for would've been a pain."

"Tell me about it," Nicola grumbled, "I've got four little brothers and they are the bane of my existence. I've spent the last six years of my life being a child wrangler. And my mom still wants more. She wrote to me this morning to tell me she is pregnant, _again._"

"Poor thing," Cecilia simpered with a smirk.

"Shut up. Just because _you_ only have to put up with Zane-"

"You don't have any other siblings?" I cut in curiously.

"Nope." Her lips puckered as she popped the 'p'. "And Scorp and Pur are only children. I believe you've met all three of the Goyles?"

I remembered my eventful confrontation with Beena Goyle perfectly. "I have had the pleasure." I yawned. I hadn't napped at all and I was drained. "Why do you let them associate with you? You don't seem to like them very much."

"Numbers." Her answer was blunt. "People aren't exactly fond of our families. We have to stick together." That small, sad smile from the previous night reappeared on Cecilia's face. "And Gryffindors aren't the only ones who can be loyal."

* * *

When class let out for lunch, I split form Cecilia and Nicola, explaining that I had something I needed to do quickly. Of course, the moment I left them, Purity made a beeline to their side. She'd refused to sit with them while I was there, instead stubbornly sitting alone in the front of the classroom. I had no idea why she was needlessly playing the martyr, but I hoped it didn't last long. It was pointless, really.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to catch Ayana before she hit the Great Hall. By the time I found her, she was already staked out at the Ravenclaw table, surrounded by other fourth years. I noticed Tate, in a new shirt, sitting with a few of the lovelier girls in the group. It seemed his popularity allowed him to transcend age barriers. He noticed my approach and grinned crookedly, inclining his head towards Ayana. I narrowed my eyes menacingly. He laughed.

Halting a few steps away from the group, I called, "Ayana?"

She swiveled to face me, her normal pissy expression pasted over her features. She softened slightly at the sight of me. "Oi, Weasley! What'd you want?"

I took a cautious step closer, tugging at my skirt. "I was wondering what your policies regarding legitimate reasons to miss practices are."

The pissy expression returned in full force. "Unless you have detention or you're dead, there is no excuse for missing practice." She held up her fork menacingly. "You better not be thinking of trying something this early in the season, Weasley."

I gave my sweetest smile. "Me? Of course not." I spun around and moved away from her as quickly as possible.

Death or detention, huh. I snuck a look at Tate over my shoulder. I had better move quickly.

A few careful preparations later, I slid in next to Cecilia at the Slytherin table. Purity, who had been speaking, immediately clammed up. Nicola nodded grudgingly. "What took you so long?"

I shook my head. "You'll see." I smiled tightly. "I've been up to nefarious, wicked deeds."

"Really now?" Cecilia sidled closer. "Do tell. We _love_ wicked deeds."

I opened my mouth to volley back when Professor Sarhensi gracefully entered the Great Hall. I felt a gleam of satisfaction when I saw a black journal clutched in her right hand.

She paused before Tate. "Mr. Lamero? A word please?"

Bewildered, he stood up, and then saw the black book in Sarhensi's hand. His whole face paled and his head shot up so his eyes locked with mine, a question in their depths. I inclined my head and he saluted me, a bitter smile on his face. 'Touche', he mouthed in my direction.

Cecilia watched the exchange with curiosity. "What was _that_ about?"

I shoveled food into my mouth and swallowed quickly before answering. "He wanted me to get him out of Quidditch practice. The only way to do so was detention or death. Since murder wasn't a viable option, I broke into his dorm room and dug around until I found that book, his diary. I simply found some incriminating evidence that he'd been breaking curfew and left the book open to that page on a desk in the Potions room for Sarhensi to find. Presto. Instant detention."

Letting loose her distinctive purring laughter, Cecilia shook her head. "He's going to be incredibly angry with you."

I shrugged. "I did exactly what he asked me to do. It's his fault he wasn't more specific."

"Wicked and nefarious indeed," she grinned conspiratorially. "Your parents must be so proud."

I struggled to keep myself from tensing up. I could not let them know my true weak spot. "Yeah," I agreed in a lackluster tone, "Pride and joy."

Scorpius, Zane and the Goyle twins were sitting further down the table today. I was pretty sure that was on my account. From the heated looks they were sending my way, I suspected that I wouldn't have to wait too long for them to try and eliminate me.

"So Cecilia," Purity began stiffly, determinedly avoiding looking at me, "I know that since we live in the same place, having our bi-weekly sleepover may seem silly, but... I thought it might be fun to continue the tradition this weekend?"

"I wouldn't _dream_ of giving up our sleepovers, Pur," Cecilia claimed dramatically, hand over heart, "Of course not. This Saturday then. And of course Rose should come as well."

Purity flinched. She'd obviously been planning to exclude me from the plans. "But I thought..." she began in a small voice before trailing off. She shot me a look of pure, unadulterated hatred before ducking her head.

"Rose?" Cecilia nudged me. "You will come, right?"

I nodded absentmindedly, watching as Purity rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to hide brewing tears. "Yeah. Of course."

* * *

When it came time for Charms, I had to spilt off from the Slytherins for class with the Gryffindors. I dreaded it; I would be stuck between Albus and the Ravenclaw girls. Not a fun experience. At least I could try to nap some, a feat that proved impossible with scheming Cecilia always beside me.

Speaking of Cecilia, she kissed me on both cheeks as she hugged me goodbye. I'd already learned that this French style of affection was a inherent part of her personality, picked up from her English mother who'd gone to school in France. "Try to survive, dear."

Nicola grinned and knocked her hand against my shoulder. "Have fun, Red."

"Why thanks," I muttered sarcastically as I braced myself to enter the Charms room. Sure enough, people stared and whispered as I moved towards the front, center seat. I figured no one could easily harass me there.

"Rose!" Al slid into the seat next to me.

Or not.

"What Al?" I flipped through my textbook, making it clear that I wanted nothing to do with him. The sound of paper hitting paper sounded loudly in his silence.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, effectively stopping my page flipping. "Look Rosie, I'm sorry. I was being stupid. I was worried and jealous that you had friends other than me, that you didn't have time for me anymore and it was only the second day of classes. I just... I'm sorry. Can we forget all this stupid stuff?"

I sighed. "You know I hate being called Rosie."

He took it for what it was. "Thanks Rose!" He squeezed my hand. "You're the best."

"Uh-huh." I pulled my hand out of his to rub my temples, feeling a headache coming on, prompted by my cousin's exuberance. "Now shhh. Class time. Which equals Rose-sleep-time."

I got woken up once to answer a question by the noticeably peeved Professor. When I answered not only correctly, but with extra detail that no first year should've known, he'd let me go back to sleep in peace.

Potions was next and I regretted not being on my A-game. I was stuck back in the corner, surrounded my hostile parties. Malfoy, Zane, Purity... fun, fun, fun. I slid into my seat cautiously, checking for any tricks or traps.

"You're safe." Zane's voice was unexpectedly smooth and charming. "We won't eat you."

"I doubt you'd want to ingest me," I murmured. "You hate me too much to want me anywhere in you, even your stomach."

He laughed, a purring sound that sounded eerily like his sister. "Hate you? That's a strong way to put it."

I blinked at him. I'd not expected any sort of denial. "What would you say then?"

He stretched lazily. "I would say... that you're simply misplaced. I'd like to help you get back to where you belong."

"You think I belong with the Gryffindors, then?" I'd meant for it to be a statement, but my voice had other ideas.

"You _are_ a Weasley."

I rolled my eyes. "I've noticed. And you're a Zabini. Should I worry about you murdering your future wives?"

"Stop bringing that up!" His temper was breaking loose in bits and pieces. "Why are you doing this?"

A strange sort of recklessness was building in my stomach. A need to challenge his belief of me, to prove myself. "May I speak bluntly?" I blurted out.

He looked taken aback, but he nodded. "If you must."

"I am 'doing this', as you put it, because I am tired. I am tired of being around loud, obnoxious people who don't know how to shut and blurt out all of their feelings without any thought of tact for the people around them. I am tired of being expected to only think in a straight line. I am tired of being able to figure people out in mere minutes. And I am tired of having to pretend to be someone I'm not." I kept my voice level throughout the rant, but inside I was trembling with a fierce anger that I rarely ever felt. Zane seemed frozen with shock, so I barreled on. "Which brings me to the favor you owe me. I want a truce. I'll try and stay away from you as long as you don't mess with me. It'll benefit both of us. Deal?"

He stared at me for a few more moments, sizing me up. Finally, he turned away to face front, his profile blank of all emotion. "Fine," he bit out, "It's a deal."

I turned to face front as well. Scorpius Malfoy was staring at me, an inscrutable expression on his face. When I caught his gaze, he turned away. Purity's stiff shoulders informed me that she'd been listening as well. I folded my arms on the desk and laid down my head with a sigh. One down, two to go. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off into a dream.

* * *

Tate caught me outside of the Great Hall before dinner. And when I say 'caught', I mean it literally. He grabbed my arm and hauled me into a small alcove in a more private part of the entryway.

A tinge of a feeling a barely recognized rushed through me as our bodies brushed against each other in the alcove. Flustered, I backed away, pressing up against the wall behind me. "You wanted something?"

His shirt had three buttons undone, and I could see the beginning lines of his collarbone. I watched the shift of skin as he crossed his arms. "You got me into detention."

I mimicked his movement, crossing my arms as well. "I got you out of practice," I countered.

"This is true." He had an odd sort of smile on his face. "I guess I underestimated you."

"I guess." I yawned. "Should I expect you to sabotage me at Quidditch practice now?"

He made a face. "Seriously? You're kind of paranoid, aren't you?" He ran a hand over his face, and I followed the line of his square jaw, his wide-set eyes. "Sure, I'm a little pissed, 'cause I _was_ going to make-out with a _really_ hot fifth year, but hey. It's all just a game. I'm not a sore loser."

I snorted. "No offense, but its kinda lame that a fifth year is willing to make out with a third year."

Instead of getting angry, Tate laughed. "Haven't you heard? I'm just charming like that."

Rolling my eyes, I tried to ignore the way his hair fell in his eyes. "Yeah, its _super_ charming to be dragged into an alcove for no apparent reason."

Resting his arm above my head, he leaned in closely. "How do you know there's no reason, Miss Weasley?"

"Wow, I'm totally charmed now," I deadpanned, pushing him away and ducking out of the alcove. My heart was racing much more quickly than it should've been. I pressed a hand against my chest to slow the beating.

The sound of his chuckling followed after me. "I like you, Rose Weasley. I can't wait to be friends."

I tried to ignore how pleased I was. It was humiliatingly silly; I was only eleven and I'd always made fun of those girls that crushed on every available guy. Tate Lamero was good looking, I guessed, in a thirteen-year-old kind of way. But I had no interest in being one of those silly girls who started dating before the word had any meaning. And there was no way I was just going to be a broom closet snog. Nor would I long pitifully over someone who was obviously just a flirt. As I'd told Ayana, I was smarter than that.

No one noticed my late entrance to dinner. I tried to slide into my seat beside Cecilia discretely.

Nicola frowned at me from across the table. "Rose, is something wrong? Your ears are bright red."

A pox on all observant people.

* * *

**So, a little crush for Rose, huh... I know guys, but she has to like other people before she and Scorpius discover their mutual love...**

**Just so you know, the next chapter is much more Scorpius centered. He'll actually talk and stuff. I just need to set up everything else, you know. *sigh* Rose needs to have friends and all that jazz, as unfortunate as that is. **

**So tell me what you think! I got to say, I adore Cecilia, but maybe that's just me. I think she's the perfect foil to Rose, and I can't wait to develop their friendship more. Yay!**

**Thanks for reading! And REVIEW! Love ya all!**


	9. Mechanical

**Hey guys! This is actually a semi-regular update! I know, its a miracle. I wouldn't expect it to happen again soon, seeing as next week I have to prepare for finals. But yay!**

**This is not my favorite chapter ever... and I don't mean that in a bad way. I spent a lot of time setting up things and not so much DOING anything. But next chapter, they'll be a lot more actual action. Well, as action-y as this gets. By action, I mean fights, mind games, and lots of Rose-sarcasm. Yay!**

**In case you were wondering, I am writing this during my second period class while I should be studying for PreCalc. So if I fail, I'm blaming all of you. LOL**

**SO, since I'm pretty much rambling about nothing, I say on with the story! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. = fabulousness incarnate Me = working on it...**

* * *

"So. You've been hanging out with the snakes."

I took my time answering Ayana. It was the Friday practice of our first week and I was exhausted. We still had done nothing but running and exercising on the ground. I'd never thought I'd long to fly, but I'd do anything to get out of jogging.

I'd spent the last few days integrating with Cecilia and Nicola. Surprisingly, I fit in better than I'd thought I would. I found myself enjoying the time spent with them and Cecilia's entertaining antics.

Purity still avoided me with a passion and refused to speak to anyone when I was around. The 'sleepover' (or Grand Soiree, as Cecilia called it) was the next day and Cecilia and Nicola were hopeful that Purity would warm up to me then. As Cecilia pointed out, it'd only taken Nicola a little time.

Nicola was an interesting surprise. She was blunt, with a distaste for word games and riddles. Unlike Cecilia, she was extremely practical, with a temper that was quick to heat and cool. She was physical in her actions and not afraid to fight with her fists or roll in the mud. She wasn't what I would've expected from the daughter of an ancient Slytherin family. When I'd mentioned it to Cecilia, she'd nodded wisely and said, "See? Prejudice. It's a killer."

All in all, it'd been a good week. My family had kept their distance, more than a little intimidated by my new playmates. Sometimes I caught them staring at me from across the Great Hall, looks of disgust on their faces as they watched me and my new chums. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd have to deal with the repercussions of my actions, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I was truly having fun for one of the first times in my life. I didn't want to think about the Howlers I'd receive once my father found out.

"Hello? Earth to Rose?" Ayana waved a hand in front of my face. "We were talking, remember?"

I pushed sweaty strands of hair impatiently out of my face. "Actually, I think it was just _you_ talking."

"Don't be a smart ass," Ayana responded mildly. "You do know that you aren't just a traitor to your family, but to your House as well?"

I snorted. "I am just full of House spirit. I'm on the Quidditch team, for Merlin's sake."

"Speaking of Quidditch…" she grinned mischievously. "Slytherin tryouts are tomorrow morning. Ready for some good, old fashioned espionage?"

"Seriously?" I frowned at her. Her mouth twitched with amusement. "I was planning on taking a good nap, not spying."

Unsympathetic, Ayana shrugged. "You're the one who wanted to be my second, remember?"

"Obviously not one of my brighter moments," I muttered, trudging towards the castle. She loped alongside me, delicate arms swinging.

"I expect you to be there so there's no getting out of it. And if you don't come, I'll be forced to double your laps. Understood?"

"Yes _sir_." I crossed my arms. "Will that be all?"

"For now. Go run off and play with your little friends now. And don't forget!" She slapped my back in a show of camaraderie and strode off, hands tucked in the pockets of her sweats and her head bent downwards, as if she was trying to burn a hole in the ground with her eyes. I was surprised that a chasm didn't open up form the sheer intensity of her stare.

I spurned the dining hall in favor of a quiet meal on my own. _Everyone_ in my family knew how to access the kitchens because of our parents' old stories. It was child's play to locate the fruit-filled portrait and tickle the over-ripe pear. Carefully, I clambered in, inordinately proud of myself for keeping on both two feet. I slid into one of the booths and was presented with a steaming plate of Hogwart's finest cuisine. With a murmured 'thank you' to the elves, I dug in.

A few minutes into my meal, I heard the low groan of the portrait hole opening and swung around in my seat in time to see Scorpius Malfoy hopping in.

For a few tense moments, we stared at each other. I'd come here, after all, to take a break from exhausting interactions with other people. No doubt, he'd come for a similar reason. He seemed to steel himself and opened his mouth to surely begin a lengthy battle of insults. But I cut him off.

"I'm not really in the mood for a witty repartee at the moment, thanks." I turned my back to him, in hopes he'd disappear. I had no such luck. He even went so far as to seat himself across from me.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you." He laced his fingers together. "You know, privately."

Intrigued despite myself, I let out an "Oh?" in place of a true question.

He reached across the table and grabbed a grape off my plate. "I saw you when you broke up that fight earlier this week. Cecilia's right. You are a good actress." His eyes flashed up to mine. "When you want something, that is."

I caught the hidden meaning in his words. Of course. How could I have been so stupid? After seeing a display like that, anyone with a brain would be suspicious that I was just acting this whole character for some malicious reason. I cursed myself silently in my head. It would appear Malfoy was smarter than I thought.

"I was just imitating some of the Ravenclaw girls in my year. It wasn't that hard." I tried to derail his suspicion, but it was too late. His mouth tighten in displeasure at my answer.

He locked his eyes with mine. "So, what angle are you playing for now?"

"I'm not."

His eyes narrowed. "Fine. I gave you the chance to 'fess up. I don't know what you're trying to do, but I don't like it. In fact, I don't like you or the character you're playing. You act so cold, so emotionless, almost mechanical. Is that what you think we're like? I don't need to put up with your prejudices and stupid Gryffindor impersonations. I'll never like you, or tolerate you. And if you don't get away from me and my friends soon, I will take action."

I couldn't help it; my eyes widened slightly. "Why are you doing this?" It was hard to keep my voice from trembling. As much as I was steeled against insults and jibes, no one wants to be called mechanical and emotionless.

Smirking, he leaned back in his seat, taking in the slight changes in my expression. "Think of it as a declaration of war. A warning. Although, truly…" He leaned in, "Maybe I just want to hurt you. Because you act like you can't be touched. But you're just like all those other stupid girls. You can be hurt too." He stood, with all the satisfaction of a warrior who has won his battle. "Watch your back Weasley."

I finally understood what hatred felt like. "Don't worry about my back. Watch your own," I whispered in the most menacing tone I could manage. "You will never talk to me like that again or you'll wake up hanging for the chandelier in the Great Hall naked. Stay away from me or I will destroy you." My voice sank to a low, deadly pitch and this time his eyes widened in surprise. "Believe me when I say you don't want to mess with me."

His silver eyes shrank to snakelike slits. "I think I _really_ do. Bring it, Weasley." He stalked out, slamming the portrait behind him.

I remained standing for a few seconds, fury rushing through me. Then it fled suddenly and I slumped back in my seat, drained. Hurriedly, I rubbed away a few tears that had clustered around my eyes. It seemed the shock had more of an affect on my than his words did.

"Miss Weasley?" Sarhensi's house elf laid a hand tenderly on my elbow. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, rubbing furiously at my eyes. "Yes, I just…" I cleared my throat. "People are cruel," I said decisively, wondering if perhaps my father had been right about something after all. I could understand Malfoy's suspicions, but that did not give him the right to treat me like he had. Trying to hurt me… he was a bad apple, for sure. I'd have my revenge. No one made me cry and got away with it.

Determined, I stood abruptly. "Thanks, all of you." I called as I rushed out of the kitchen. I had to prepare for the storm ahead.

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_I received an alarming letter from your cousin James yesterday. He was going on about you supposedly sitting at the Slytherin table and getting chummy with the lot of them. Now, what exactly is going on?_

_And congratulations on your Sorting. Smart girl!_

_Love,_

_Ron Weasley_

_P.S. Your mother is sending a novel-length letter later. Prepare yourself._

I stared at the short letter, a sigh building in my chest. That was my father; short, blunt and to the point. Affection always an afterthought to his righteous fury.

"What's with your face?" Nicola bumped me as she slid into a seat at the breakfast table beside me.

I traced my father's sloppy signature. "Just contemplating my impending murder."

Cecilia peered over my shoulder, resting her chin on the spot where my collarbone linked up with my shoulder. "Let me guess. Your dad has found out his little princess has been hanging around with the evil, malicious snakes and is coming to cart you away."

"Not quite." I folded up the letter, tucking it carefully into my skirt pocket. "He's just heard rumors. Rumors I'm going to have to confirm."

"You could ignore it," Nicola suggested slyly. "Reply and act like he didn't even mention it."

"And get a Howler? I don't think so." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Although I'm sure I'm bound to get a Howler anyway."

"Cheer up," Cecilia chimed in a chipper voice. "You can die in comfort knowing I'll look gorgeous at your funeral."

"Thanks," I muttered, sweeping up my stuff while eyeing the doorway. "I've got to go do Ravenclaw things now. I'll see you later. Try not to get murdered by rampaging gingers."

Cecilia laughed, kissing my cheek as I stood up to leave. "Gingers? You wouldn't catch me dead with one of those. They have no soul, you know." She tugged on a very red strand of my auburn hair. "Have fun!"

"I'll try," I said sarcastically, pulling away from her. I tried to put the letter out of my mind. It was time for spying now.

I headed towards the Quidditch field, dragging my feet slightly. I'd been avoiding Tate ever since our broom closet conversation. I didn't have time for a crush, particularly on someone like him. Dealing with both Ayana and him at once was going to be a drag.

"Psst! Rose!" A white hand stuck out of an empty classroom to my right and beckoned me in. I was unsurprised to find Ayana, Tate, and Fabian crouched on the floor.

Tate grinned crookedly up at me and my heart thumped. "Hey. Come join the huddle."

I squatted down beside him and stared at a flask of the nastiest looking liquid I'd ever seen. My stomach turned. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Ayana beamed. "Polyjuice Potion, professionally brewed and sold on the student black market."

I let my head fall to hit my knees. "We aren't _using_ that, are we?"

"Come on Rose! Where's your sense of adventure?" Tate slung his arm over my shoulder. "It's called spying for a reason."

"We could get in _so_ much trouble." I knew I was whining slightly, but it was ridiculous. we could get expelled, for Merlin's sake.

Ayana's eyes widened. "So she _is_ Hermione Granger's daughter."

I narrowed my eyes. "And you're Cho Chang's but I don't see you bawling your eyes out all the time."

She snickered. "You really hate being compared to your parents don't you?"

"Don't we all?" I murmured. "But seriously. We could be _expelled_."

"Well, I'll just slay a basilisk and then we can all get out of it," Tate teased. "Just chill. We won't get caught. We're Ravenclaws. We're all smart."

"I'm beginning to doubt that," I muttered under my breath. Still, I remained where I was. "I'm not even thinking about touching that stuff until someone else tests it first."

Ayana clapped me on the shoulder. "Atta girl. Now, Fabian do you want to go first?"

Long blonde lashes blinked lazily. "Mmkay. Hair?"

I watched his lazy movements and drooping eyelids. Leaning over, I stretched my neck to whisper in Tate's ear, "Is he ever really awake?"

He smiled down at me, shaking his head. "I've never heard him speak more than five words together either."

"Tate." Dreamy green eyes gleamed with a private amusement. Fabian held out a hand bedecked in a multitude of rings. "Hair."

"Oh yeah." He dug in his pocket and pulled out four separate paper bags, each labeled in black block letters. "These are just hairs off random Muggles' heads. I got 'em in the train station. Thought we might need them." He handed a bag labeled MALE to Fabian. "It's good to think ahead."

I sighed, mildly exasperated. I wanted to nap so very badly. "Why are we even taking such extreme measures? Can't we just hide in the bushes and stare?"

Carefully, Ayana poured the muddy green liquid into four cups. "Problem: The Slytherins are incredibly secretive about who makes the team. We didn't find out last year until the first match, _despite_ the hiding-in-the-bushes. So, this year we are going to pose as Slytherin students trying out for the team. Then we'll really be in on it."

"Someone will notice that they've never seen us before," I persisted. "One unfamiliar person is understandable. Four? Not so much?"

"Too much thinking." Fabian's voice was a sweet rasp as he reached for his glass. With a surprisingly quick movement, he jerked his drink up to his lips and swallowed quickly. His jaw clenched as his skin bubbled and rippled as the potion took effect. Vibrant blonde and green were replaced with stark brown skin, hair, and eyes. As his fingers shrank, rings clattered to the ground.

We all remained staring at him for a few seconds after the transformation finished. Slowly, he yawned. "Not poison."

"That was seriously creepy to watch," Ayana said lowly. "I'm not watching the rest of you."

"Should we all go at once?" Tate suggested, passing out the rest of the bags.

Ayana dumped a long, dark strand of hair in her glass. "Sure. Why not. Get it over with." She raised her glass.

I dumped my hair in the potion as well and swallowed my own drink.

The substance was truly gag-worthy. It was all I could do not to vomit my breakfast over the floor as my skin burned and stretched until I felt like a bubbling pile of goo. Dimly, I realized I was panting harshly from the exertion of it all, but first in my mind was the awful, mind-numbing pain.

Slowly, the pain receded as the potion finished its work. I remained absolutely still for a few moments, adjusting and returning to myself. Then I sat back and inspected my new body.

Bottle blonde hair fell in dry curls over shoulder and rather sizable chest. I stared at the absurdly tan skin on my body and the slight pudge of my belly. "I'm going to need a bra," I commented dryly.

"We came prepared." A petite Indian girl with short, flippy hair (who had to be Ayana) tossed a bag at me. "Go change in that closet before your buttons pop."

I sent a glare Tate's way, taking in his significantly darker skin, shorter height, and muscular arms. "How exactly did you obtain this particular girl's hair?"

He snickered. "With a great deal of charm."

It only took me a minute to change into my Slytherin uniform. Sighing, I pushed my hair over my chest. "This is gross," I called out. "This uniform is too small. I look like a total slut."

"Maybe if you act like one we can get some intel." Ayana's voice sounded strange in the lighter timber of her new body. "Do you think you can pull it off?"

"I can try," I answered doubtfully, pushing out of the closet.

They'd all changed into uniforms as well, and it still took a little prompting of my mind to remind myself that I knew these people. Trying to focus on the task at hand, I asked, "What's the game plan now?"

Delegating suited Ayana. She drew herself up with authority and declared, "_You _are going to full out infiltrate, playing ditzy, slutty new transfer student. I"m going to say I was sent by the Head of the Slytherin house to report to her on the new team. The boys are just going to go mess around in the stands and see if they can overhear anything. Got it?"

"Yes Captain!" Tate gave a cocky salute.

"And if we get caught?" I questioned critically.

"Easy," Ayana winked at me. "Don't."

"We're all going to be expelled," I sighed gloomily.

She laughed. "That's the spirit, Rose. Go kick ass."

* * *

"Hi! I'm Britney! I transferred here from Australia this year and was hoping to join your Quidditch team?" I tried to mimic how my cousin Dominique acted when she met a cute guy. It was surprisingly easy.

"Hey Britney," Flint addressed his greeting to my chest. "What, uh, position do you favor?" A few of his cronies chuckled at the blatant innuendo.

"Ummm..." I tapped my finger on my chin. "Really, I'm up for pretty much anything. I like to try new things." It was hard to keep from grinning at the glazed looks on their faces. Boys were such idiots. "But I _was_ a Keeper at my old school."

"Yeah, so I'll, um, sign you up right now." Flint smiled nervously and raced away with his clipboard.

"Nice work." Ayana had sidled up beside me. "Tell me, do all eleven year olds know how to flirt like that?"

Half-shrugging, I surveyed the field. "Only the ones with very hormonal older cousins. I've been watching them go at it for years."

"Is there anything you don't know how to do?"

I looked at her blankly. "No. I'm perfect."

"Screw you, Weasley." Ayana pinched my arm before striding away. I watched her boyish stride as she paced around the field. How strange that people here understood my sense of humor, that they laughed when I spoke. It was truly perplexing.

I watched as the Slytherins hustled into lines, the field eerily silently as they mentally prepped for tryouts. I kept to the back of the crowd trying to decide whether it would be better to throw the tryouts or actually play decently. Just as I was deciding that it would be too conspicuous to play well, I caught a flash of platinum blonde hair. Heart clenching in disgust, I identified Malfoy. So even though he'd been rejected in firstie tryouts, he was still making a go for it. This was the chance I'd been waiting for. It would be so easy to sabotage him here, relaxed and vulnerable among his own House mates. Al I needed was a plan.

Flouncing up to his side, I tapped my finger against my chin again. "Golly, I hate starting a new school."

Silver eyes flickered towards me. "What do you want?" Surprisingly, he did not show any extra interest because of my appearance. He simply looked bored.

I licked my lips. "I'm just trying to figure out my competition. I'm trying out for Keeper, you know."

He raised his eyebrows in the most condescending manner he could manage. It would appear my ditzy sluttiness actually repulsed him. "Well," he drawled, "there is Keller, that fifth year over there." He pointed. "He's been on the team for three years now and is their strongest flier. But I wouldn't worry if I were you. I'm sure you'll get in Flint's pants either way."

I decided right out obliviousness was best. "Thanks! I'm sure I can take him! What are you trying out for?" I gushed, scooting closer.

"Anything." Malfoy didn't even bother to look at me. "I signed up for all of the tryouts."

"As a first year? That's daring." My brain whirled. How could I possibly screw this up for him?

I glanced up and saw Ayana signaling to me. "Nice talking to you!" I squealed to Malfoy before bouncing off. Dropping the act only when it was just Ayana and I, I bluntly asked, "What?"

"Just wanted to remind you that we are here to observe, not interfere. That's not our MO. So any mischief you were planning on wreaking on Malfoy has got to wait." She looked at me sternly. "I thought you didn't follow your family's prejudices."

"I don't," I said shortly, "This is personal." I scuffed my foot on the ground. "How did you guess?"

"Why else would you be talking to him?" She answered simply. She snuck a look over my shoulder. "Tryouts are starting. You should get going."

"Sure thing, boss," I grumbled, a bit peeved that I couldn't get back at Malfoy.

"No funny business!"

I sat to the side while the other fliers wheeled through the air. I noticed Flint had several people prowling the edges of the field. Several attempted spies were discovered and promptly kicked out. Tate and Fabian were politely asked to leave. Only Slytherins auditioning for the Quidditch team were allowed, it seemed.

Even though I'd been forbidden to try any trickery, I kept my eyes on Malfoy. Grudgingly, I acknowledged that he _was_ a very good flier. All the coiled tension in his body seemed to break loose and propel him through the skies. I even learned a few new tricks from watching him. I had a feeling that once he was flying as a Beater, he might be nearly my equal in skill.

But Beater tryouts were last, after Keeper tryouts. "Britney!" Flint's voice summoned me to the air. I hopped on one of the school's brooms that I'd borrowed and kicked off. I deliberately made my flying mediocre, so I wouldn't be any competition. Keeping wasn't really my thing, anyways.

Flint still applauded as I descended form the air, regardless of my lack of skill. "Great job, Britney!"

Flipping my hair, I giggled. "Yeah, my ex-boyfriend always said I was a swan of the sky. Don't you agree?"

There was a flurry of eager nods.

Oh, boys.

Malfoy bumped past me with a derisive snort. "Is it time for Beater tryouts, Flint?"

"Yeah, sure kid. Go for it." Flint was obviously distracted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Malfoy kicked off for the fourth time that day. I watched the graceful arc of his broom as he spiraled into the air, bat in hand. With a resounding smack, he hit the oncoming Bludger. All of us turned to look as it wheeled straight into the furthest, most difficult target.

He beat Bludger after Bludger, with a grace and accuracy that I'd never seen before. Oh, he was good alright. Ayana would've been better to just let me sabotage him. We didn't want to be playing against this kind of talent.

"You're good like that too." Ayana was beside me again. At my questioning expression, she smiled. "You looked a little frightened, like you were scared of playing against him. I just wanted to let you know that there was a reason I wanted you on the team. You were just as good, if not better. Swan of the sky is an accurate description."

"Thanks." I could feel my ears hitting up. "That's really... nice of you."

"It's the truth."

Flint wasn't paying me a bit of attention now. As soon as Malfoy landed, he ran up to him. "You're on the team."

Malfoy's lips fell slightly open. "Really?" The surprise made his face unexpectedly vulnerable, like a child who has never been praised. "You mean it?"

Flint clapped him on the back. "Of course! That was brilliant flying! I don't need to try out anyone else for this position. You're perfect."

Blinking a few times in surprise, Malfoy nodded in bewilderment. "Yeah. Thanks, I guess."

The Slytherin Captain beamed. "I'm ready to announce our team! We will have two new members this year! Scorpius Malfoy as Beater and Jenna Fisher as Seeker! Otherwise, all positions will remain the same. Thank you for your efforts." He turned to me. "Sorry Britney. But seriously... any time you wanna hang out, I'm open."

I stomped my foot dramatically. "You think I would ever 'hang out' with someone who rejected me from the Quidditch team? No way! I never want to see you again!" Faking a burst of tears, I stormed off the field.

I moved as quickly as I could through the halls. We'd agreed to meet back up at the same classroom we'd use to transform. The issue was that the Polyjuice potion was already disappearing from my system. I was beginning to change back to normal in the middle of the school with people on either side.

It was futile to try to return to the meeting spot. I ducked into the nearest empty room and locked the door behind me as I collapsed to the floor. It was less painful changing back, but it hurt nonetheless. I gagged as my body writhed on the cold stone.

Just as I was recovering, I heard someone murmur 'Alohomora' and slide into the room. Clumbsily, I spun around, ready for any sort of attacker, only to ,ind Professor Sarhensi leaning against the closed door.

There was no point in denying what had happened. I already knew that. She'd obviously seen me change back. I could tell from the stern look in her eyes. Besides, I was wearing an oversized Slytherin uniform. I wasn't exactly discrete.

Bowing my head, I murmured, "Professor." I had no hope for mercy. I was going to be expelled in my first week of school. My poor mother would be devastated.

"Well." She tossed a black bag at me. "Did you find out who the Slytherin team is?"

I jerked my head up in surprise. "Y-yeah," I stuttered. "The only changes as the fourth year Fisher as Seeker and Malfoy as Beater opposite Flint." I opened the black bag. It was my Ravenclaw uniform. Stroking the blue and bronze tie, I carefully stated, "You were in on it. That's why Ayana was so positive that we wouldn't get in trouble. You'd sanctioned it."

A blinding smile passed over Sarhensi's face. "You're a quick one, Rose. Yes, I agreed to the plan, as long as none of you actively interfered in the tryouts. They all deserve a fair trial. I just would like to know who their team _is_, that's all. I promised Ayana I'd take the blame if you were caught."

"Thank you," I said slowly, "You didn't have to do that."

She smiled again, resting her hand on the doorknob. "A little active House pride never hurt anyone. Now get changed and hurry in. No doubt your teammates are looking for you."

"Yes Professor."

Sarhensi left in a whirl of immaculate robes. I fisted my hands in my uniform. "This place just gets stranger and stranger," I commented to myself.

And tonight was the sleepover. Maybe I wasn't as prepared for this as I'd thought.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! I can't wait to hear!**

**Also, I haven't really made a habit of replying to reviews, but I want to let you know that I appreciate all of them so much! You've no idea how happy it makes me to get those emails containing reviews from you guys! I swear I'll try harder to reply, but for now just thanks for all the previous reviews!**

**Please review again! Thanks and love you all!**


	10. Moaning Murtle's

**Hey guys! I know, its been FOREVER, but now my time is solely and completely devoted to writing about Rose. YAY! I'd like to thank all of you who kept at me when my inspiration was failing. You truly kept me writing.**

**I'm still not fully satisfied with this chapter... probably because it wasn't supposed to happen. This was SUPPOSED to be the girls' sleepover... But then James Potter had to come in and mess everything up, damn him. So here we are with another sort of filler chap. And once again, I don't think we're going to see Scorpius for a while. At least two chapters... Grr...**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Some girl in my English class said my style reminded her of J.K. That does not mean I AM her, though.**

* * *

After checking in with Ayana, Tate and Fabian, I headed back to my dorm room. The morning's events had exhausted me, obviously, and all I wanted to do was sleep until I had to go to Cecilia's sleepover extravaganza. Most likely, I wouldn't be able to sleep there, anyways.

I turned a corner, noting absentmindedly in my head that I had exactly three more turns and a long walk down a winding hallway before I would arrive at the Ravenclaw nesting ground, when thick, strong arms wrapped around me from behind and hauled me off my feet. I realized instantly that struggling was futile. This person, obviously male, was much bigger and stronger. Perhaps if I unexpectedly went limp...

"Rose!" The voice shocked me out of my thoughts.

"James?" I groaned, body slumping as the adrenaline rushed out of me. "Why are you assaulting me in the hallways?"

He twisted me so I was being carried in a more traditional princess fashion in the cradle of his arms. "We're having a family day in the Gryffindor Common Room. I came to pick you up."

"If you're going to try to brainwash me, it won't work." I yawned. "Really, can't this wait until next weekend? I'm kinda booked." Booked for a nap. If I didn't sleep soon, bad things were going to happen. And I wasn't exactly picky with targets of my displeasure.

"No. Family bonding time happens now. We are a unit, and you have been virtually ignoring us." He gazed down at me sternly, and I caught a flash of deep-seated worry in his hazel eyes. Maybe he was actually genuinely concerned for me and not just being psychotically prejudiced. "Just because you're not in Gryffindor doesn't mean you can get away from us, you know."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I muttered, crossing my arms. It looked like I was going to have to put up with an afternoon of dealing with my over the top family before going and managing my conniving new friends. Joy. "Put me down. I promise I won't make a run for it." Wouldn't be worth it. I'd just be caught and hauled back. Or I'd get away and my family would bombard me in the hall ways somewhere, in front of everyone. The word 'discretion' wasn't in the Weasley vocabulary.

Cautiously, James set me down and I stretched before striding off mildly after him. We didn't speak; he was tense beside me, and no doubt uncomfortable because of my recent actions. I didn't bother trying to ease him. I was more than happy to let James sulk. We'd never been all that close in the first place. Life was easier when he wasn't talking to me.

My cousin came to a sudden halt and I blinked as I took in my surroundings. We were higher up than the Ravenclaw or Slytherin Common Rooms, in a random corridor in front of a portrait of a lady in a gaudy pink dress. "Ah," I sighed, as she stared back at me, "The Fat Lady."

"Excuse me!" She drew herself up indignantly. "How dare you call me fa-"

"Hogwash," James cut her off. "Let us in now please."

"The nerve!" she huffed, but the portrait swung open to reveal the portrait hole. James climbed in first, leaving me to try to throw myself in. A most awkward dilemma, I assure you. When I'd finally toppled in, I took in the room. Red and gold jumped out from every available surface, with a glowing fireplace as the central focus of the room. I rubbed my temples as the waves of loud sound assaulted my ears. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Rose!" Albus separated himself from his circle of friends to greet me. "I'm really glad to see you. Are we good?"

"We're good." I patted his head, but my mind was elsewhere, scoping out the room.

"Good. That's... that's good." He smiled shyly. "And sorry about all this. I knew you'd hate it, but the older guys insisted."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I became conscious of the stares of some of the other Gryffindors. "Dragon pox on them," I cursed, but without any heart in it. I was too distracted to do anything but go through the motions. "Really, though. It looks like they're all busy."

Al scuffed his foot against the floor and looked down. "They want to go out and play Quidditch."

I buried my face in my hands. "They don't expect me to _play_, do they?" When Al bit his lip and looked away again, I had my answer. I rolled my eyes. "Don't they understand that I'm competition now? Not only could I learn their moves, but there is no way I'm playing if they could learn mine. Ayana would be pissed."

He blinked, momentarily sidetracked. "You're on first name basis with the elder Lau?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm actually on first name basis with quite a few people. Believe it or not Al, but I can actually make friends."

He flushed and avoided my eyes. "Sorry, Rose."

Sighing, I patted his head again. His feelings were so easily crushed. How had I forgotten that this quickly? It was careless of me. And, of all things, I was not careless. "No, I'm sorry Al. I'm just a little grumpy right now. Low on sleep, you know."

He perked up. "Hey, do you want to see my dorm?"

"Is that even allowed?" It wasn't in Ravenclaw. I'd seen a girl go up with her boyfriend earlier that week, and everyone had immediately assumed she was a 'slut' and 'giving it up already'. It was ridiculous.

"Yeah!" Al grabbed my hand and led me towards a spiral stair hidden in the wall on the right. "Happens all the time. As long as its not at night, its cool."

I followed Al, memorizing my surroundings. It might be good to remember this someday in the future, although I didn't know why I would need to know about the Gryffindor boy's dorms. Still, it was good to be prepared, as Tate had said.

Any mention of Tate, even in my own mind, automatically brought heat surging to my ears. I took a deep breath and tried to think about something totally the opposite.

My mind strayed to Scorpius Malfoy. Automatically, my lip curled in disgust. How strange that he caused such an extreme reaction in me. I couldn't say that anyone had ever gotten under my skin quite like he had. I'd have to really get back at him. I considered the possibilities. I could put a ground up Puking Pastile in his dinner. I could switch one of his quills with an automatic cheating type, and get him caught. I could jinx his broom so he couldn't fly straight. I could-

"This is it!" Al flung the door to his dorm open and ushered me inside. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the room. It had that distinctive 'a-sweaty-boy-has-slept-here' smell, the one the boys don't even realize exists. As far as I could see, it was just a rectangular room decked out in House colors and covered in a fine layer of filth. But Al beamed proudly, as if he'd just unveiled the Elixir of Life.

"Wow," I looked around again, trying to act somewhat admiring, "Your room is bigger than mine." It was a lie, but Al didn't need to know that. "Do you like your room mates?"

"Yeah!" Al smiled sweetly at me. "I would tell you all about them, but I'm guessing you don't really want to hear it."

I felt a twang of guilt in my stomach. Shoving it down, I tried to seem warm as I said, "You can tell me, if it'd make you happy."

"Nah." He politely ushered me out of the room and bounded back down the stairs. "It's cool. You'll meet them soon enough, anyways. What with classes and all."

I kept my eyes on the stairs as I descended. "I guess so." As we entered the Common Room again, I glanced around cautiously. "If I tried to escape right now, do you think they would notice?"

Scratching the top of his head, Al grimaced. "Yeah. Especially since it looks like everyone is gearing up to go."

Sure enough, there was a cluster of red-heads in front of the portrait hole, dressed in loose sweats and wide grins. James stood out in their midst, his darker hair a stark contrast. Roxanne turned to wave us over and I trudged reluctantly over after a bounding Al.

Lucy slung her left arm over my shoulder. "You ready to face all of us on the Quidditch field, Rose?"

"We are gonna beat your ass so hard that you'll cry like a baby!" Fred crowed while putting his right arm over my shoulders as well. I felt like I was being pressed down from the simple weight of their joined arms.

I shrugged out of their grasp, rolling my shoulders. "I'm not flying, guys."

Victoire pouted her plump lips. "But then I'll have to play."

"The whole point of doing this was so that you could finally fly with your family." James looked honestly dejected, but I shoved aside the pang of guilt I felt.

"I'm the enemy now, guys. I fly for Ravenclaw. So there's no way I'm going to fly with you." I crossed my arms. "Honestly. You can't have really thought that I would."

Roxanne mimicked me, crossing her arms as well. "I thought family came before everything! Before friends, before boys, before House! Are you going against those words?"

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I resisted sighing. "Look, I'll fly with you guys this summer, maybe. But not now. Okay?"

"No," James had moved to his natural habitat; anger. "No. If you won't fly with us now, then you can just leave." He gestured violently to the portrait hole. "I tried to organize this so that we as a family could have fun, but if you are going to poo-poo it just because of some stupid House team, then you can just leave."

Relief washed through me, but it was tainted with an unfamiliar guilt. "Sounds good to me," I murmured, ducking around the crowd of my kin to get out of this loud, obnoxious Common Room. Sleep awaited me, and I couldn't say no.

"Rose!" Someone called after me, but I didn't wait to find out who it was. I stumbled as quickly as I could through the halls. How could they have been so extremely delusional? It couldn't have been a ploy... no, they had far too much pride in their blatant and unwanted honesty for that. They'd just... I had no idea. I couldn't understand it and I didn't want to. I pressed a hand to my chest as I nearly tripped down a flight of stairs. It was time for me to _finally_ be free to be myself. I couldn't deal with this _family_ nonsense at the moment.

I couldn't. I wouldn't.

* * *

Luckily, no one else assaulted me in the stretch to my Common Room. I was able to stumble into the dorm and round it blissfully empty. Without further ado, I flung myself onto my bed and passed out, setting my mental alarm for six.

Fate had other ideas in mind, however. At a quarter to five, my dorm mates ambled in, smelling of flowery perfume and chattering obscenely loudly. No amount of pillows piled over my head could drown out the noise.

The girls' squealing soon established itself as full out gossip. Carolina Reine, the clearly established leader of the group, seemed to delight in her attempts to use information to climb the social ladder. "_I_ heard that he's been sneaking in to see her," she whispered conspiratorially.

Pamela Gordon let out an overly shocked gasp. "Really? I don't believe it! Everyone always said they were affectionate, but-"

"Last year, one of the prefects caught them _doing it_ in a broom closet after hours, I heard!" Dina Lau chimed in and I couldn't help thinking she was nothing like her sister.

It was quite simple to figure out who they were discussing. What prominently public couple was currently suffering separation due to the boy's graduation? I made a note to ask Teddy which secret passage he used to visit Victoire the next time I saw him.

"I swear, their whole family has all the luck. All pretty and popular and talented... and have you _seen_ James Potter's arms?"

There was a rush of embarrassed tittering. "I know, right?" Maria Hall mumbled. "Have you seen the shirtless pictures going around? I have one in my bag. Just looking at it makes me giggle."

"Shirtless pictures?" squeaked Tessa Edith. "I want to see!"

They couldn't have noticed that I was lying enshrouded in my bed, because they soon began to discuss _me_, in not so subtle voices.

Reine took on a bit of a petulant tone. I could imagine her twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger with a pout, and was almost tempted to look out to confirm my suspicions. "_I _think she's just trying to get with one of the Slytherin boys. You have to admit, Zabini and Malfoy are quite yummy."

Eeuch. This girl had a disturbing mind. To even _think_ of either of them that way.

"I don't get why everyone's so interested in her. She's not even that pretty. Or nice." Lau was whining, and I had a feeling that this was by now a common topic among them. "I mean, she was talking with _Tate Lamero_ the other day, totally feeling him up, and he's the most popular third year besides James Potter!"

There was a smack, as if one of them had stomped their foot. "She doesn't even have boobs or anything," Hall snuffled, to grunts of assent.

If I didn't move soon, I'd have to sit through a long session of bashing directed towards myself. I sat up abruptly and shoved my covers off, ignoring the screeches of surprise my appearance had caused. Without acknowledging any of them, I shoved a few necessities into a small bag. I would be arriving at the Slytherin dorms early, but it was better than staying here and listening to this mindless blabber.

Reine recovered form the surprise of my appearance first. "Oh my god, Rose! There you are! We were wondering where you'd got to! We're having a little get together with some second year boys tonight. We might even play spin the bottle! Want to come with?"

"I'll pass," I declined blandly, slinging my sack over my shoulder. It was a waste of my time to deal with them. There would be no worthwhile witty repartee. They had all the sense and intelligence of sausages.

Patrick, Jayson and Tobal were huddled in the Common Room, muttering over a piece of parchment. They sat apart from other students, and their hunched shoulders screamed of secrecy. I deliberately slowed my pace as I passed them, and was not disappointed. Jayson summoned me over with a jerk of his middle and index fingers. I kept my stance casual as I reached their side.

Jayson glanced cautiously around, before leaning in to murmur, "Has your family approached you yet?"

Letting my eyes dart about in a slightly suspicious manner, I leaned closer. "They tried to get me to play Quidditch with them. I think they're trying to analyze my skill." A half lie, a half truth, but they didn't need to know that. They also didn't need to know that I was examining the paper in front of them that Patrick was still scribbling on. "I rejected their offer. I think they're a bit upset. They may not come to me for a few days."

Tobal bumped my shoulder and I nearly stumbled. "Nice work, little fox."

I considered objecting to the random nickname before realizing it wasn't worth the effort. "Just utilizing the connections I have. Whatever I can do to help."

Dismissal came in the form of a stiff nod and another strong pat on the back. With another quick glance at the paper, I affirmed that I had all the information I needed. They were planning a sabotage of James before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match. A simple Puking Pastile ground up in his food. By the time anyone found out, it'd be too late. Great. Another thing I had to think about. Even if it wasn't that complex or original of an idea, it was still troublesome to have to deal with. I moved away from them at a slow, shuffling speed, not in any particular hurry.

I took my time heading to the Slytherin Common Room. Being obnoxiously early was not my style but napping now seemed to be out of question. I was dead bored when I found my way into Moaning Murtle's bathroom.

"Hullo?" I called out. I'd yet to see any of the Hogwarts ghosts except from afar. Peeves and I had gotten into a stare down on the first day of school and he'd left me alone since. He'd seem to sense that I was not to be messed with.

"Merlin, Weasley." One of the rusty stall doors swung open and Ayana emerged. "Don't you of all people know to steer clear of this joint? They think its cursed because of that." She jerked her head towards a sink and I ran my fingers along the faucet with a morbid curiosity.

The metal sliver was barely discernible, probably from many students doing as I was, running their finger tips of the carving, but it was there. A small silver snake marked the sink as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. "Has anyone gone down since the Battle of Hogwarts?" In which my mum and da had gone down to get some basilisk fangs to destroy Voldemort's horocruxes. My family's history seemed to be everywhere.

"'Course not. Its kinda off-limits, like the Room of Requirement or the Shrieking Shack. Your family leaves a rather large shadow, you know, and no one likes to remember the War." Unlike most times, her gaze seemed unfocused as she crossed to the sink beside mine and doused her hands in the icy water.

Leaning back agains the hidden entrance, I observed her. She wasn't as put together as normal; her hair was hanging loose from its strict ponytail and her uniform shirt was unbuttoned at the top. "Why are you here if its cursed, then?"

Her lips lifted into a twisted half smile with a snort. "You know who my mum is, right? You've heard the stories." Ayana snorted again, derisive. "Cho Chang, the beautiful girl who dated Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. The girl that was so broken that she sobbed most of her sixth year away." Her eyes swirled to hold mine, and once again I could see the fire eating at her. "I've spend my whole life trying to fight the expectations that I'll be like my mum." She smiled, but it wasn't nice. "But I suppose you know the feeling even better than I do. Your parents are pretty notorious, after all." Turning back to the mirror, she seemed to soften, the tension going out of her a bit. "I come here because even I need to take a break from fighting sometimes."

"Oh." It was something private she'd brought up and I instantly wanted to back away. Me knowing people, that was fine. But people knowing me? I wanted to avoid that at all costs. I cleared my throat, but it was too loud in the solemn place. "Should I leave you then?"

"Nah." Ayana's previous drive and passion had momentarily disappeared. "I don't mind you so much, Weasley. You're all right. For a first year, that is."

"Thanks," I muttered, tugging my hair at the backhanded compliment. Twirling the ends of my hair under the light, I examined the coloration. "Do you think my hair is red?" I asked in a neutral tone of voice. Offering myself up, just as she had. A peace offering.

This time, her smile was warm. "No. Not not at all."

* * *

I'd stayed with Ayana until five minutes to six before departing for the Slytherin Common Room. Even though I'd wanted to, I kept my mouth quiet about Jayson, Patrick and Tobal's plans. That could come later. Instead, we talked about nonsense topics: teachers, classes, homework, stores. For once, it was nice to not have to think before I spoke.

When I left, I was still a bit shaken from the frankness of our discussions, but I pulled myself together. I needed to be put together if I was going to deal with Purity and her mechanisms.

Slytherins stared when I passed them in the dungeon halls nearing their domain, but there had been enough talk about me to stop any of them from outright confronting me. The entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was obvious; the snakes had to glorify anything of theirs. I rapped three times on the stone slab and stepped back, clasping my hands behind me.

An older girl answered, took one look at me, and disappeared. Before I had time to be truly curious, Cecilia appeared in her place.

"Rose. Darling." She was not in uniform. Instead, a ruffled black dress cloaked her frame. Her hair was pinned back from her face with two embellished bobby pins, but otherwise it hung loose. Her eyes glowed against the neutrality of her garments. "Right on time. Do come in."

Steeling myself, I went where no Weasley had been invited to go before. Into the snake den.

* * *

**I know, I know, its short... but I have the whole next chapter written already! You love me, you know you do.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review! The next chap will probably be up Friday next week... or sooner if I get a LOT of reviews.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love you all!**


	11. Cliche

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, I know its been more than a week guys. But you should be happy to know that I have things written up past the time jump. YAY! And yes, there will be a time jump. Essentially, these first thirteen or so chapters are written to set up the rest of the story. But more about that later.**

**I'm feeling incredibly awful at the moment. I've a dreadful headache and I'm stuck in rehearsal for the next three hours and then I have to tech a show. Bleh. At least my writing gives me solace. :)**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rowling... Rowling... I wanna be Rowling...**

* * *

I'd seen a fair number of cliche horror movies regarding witchcraft courtesy of my mother's parents. Pentacles, candlelight, strange stones and powders were common sights on the silver screen and a gaggle of naive teenage girls normally accompanied them. But I was entirely surprised to find them in the Slytherin girl's dormitory.

Cecilia giggled at my raised eyebrows. "We wanted to play pretend. Make truth spells and call up visions of our future lovers."

"How... original," I murmured. The other girls were garbed in similar colors to Cecilia, dark blacks and purples that fit the mock-eerie setting. My eye was drawn to Purity; the dark coloring brought out the subtle shine of her pale skin and the gleam of her hair. She really was beautiful, and it was a shame that her nose wrinkled up in distaste when she looked at me.

Nicola waved me over. "I guess we forgot to tell you about attire, huh?"

"How could you tell?" Still in my school uniform, I knelt beside her. I was on high alert. "What exactly are we doing?"

Raising her arms, Cecilia gave a sly smile. "I call to order the Coven of the Hogwarts Sisters. We summon the spirits of the divine and the powers of our fore bearers to witness our ceremony tonight. May the Powers that Be rest within us and preside over our meeting Let none with a tainted soul enter here." She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed. "By the goddesses majestic, amen."

"Amen," Purity and Nicola chanted. I didn't bother. There was a reason Cecilia was doing this; of that I was sure. She wanted something, probably from me, and until I knew what it was, I wouldn't play along.

As she sat, she closed the ring. All of us sat on the cool stone floor, bare ankles brushing against granite. It would be simple enough for me to extend one hand to touch Nicola on my right or Purity on my left. Across the circle, Cecilia's silver eyes caught the light like gleaming Sickles as she smiled.

"I propose a bonding ceremony. Something that will tie us together until the end of our days." Her head was cocked and her lips smirking. I couldn't help but envision a cat stalking its prey. "We shall each drink from this jug of Fire Whiskey and answer three questions completely truthfully. The secrets that we divulge will bind us tighter than blood."

Narrowing my eyes at the jug, my mind worked a mile a minute. This was definitely a dangerous position to be in. For all I knew, she had drugged the drink with Truth Serum, or some other nasty substance. She could be using this as a way of extracting information to humiliate me with. No doubt she had motives besides this supposed bonding, but the question was whether or not they would benefit me.

Her sweet smile was at odds with her cocky body language. "As a show of faith, I shall go first." Languidly, she brought the jug to her lips and tilted it back. She drank quickly and when she put down the Whiskey, her lips were stained dark from the beverage. "Nicola, dear, you should start."

"Okay." They had an edge up. They'd been friends forever. They knew what questions to ask. "Who's taking over Zabini Jewelry Industries when you and Zane grow up?"

Judging by the pinching of Cecilia's lips, Nicola had struck a nerve. "Not sure," she answered shortly. "My dad is basing the decision on our grades and achievements at Hogwarts. In other words, its a competition."

Harsh. So perhaps that was why I'd never really seen the twins directly interact. I wondered how long Cecilia had know she had to compete with her brother for the company. It certainly wasn't something that encouraged sibling bonding. On the other hand, the other option was just to choose one and leave the other one resentful for an age. Of course, he could always split up the company. Was the whole competition a simple way to ensure the children would do their best at Hogwarts? I resolved to study Mr. Zabini when we met.

Purity rested her hand on Cecilia's knee in sympathy, but it didn't stop the sting of her next question. "Who's your mom's dad and what happened to him?"

A nose wrinkle showed displeasure this time. "I don't know. My mom doesn't know wither and my grandma won't say anything other than the that he was a pureblood and so I didn't haven't to worry about that. I think it might've been an accident, the pregnancy."

This was unexpected news. The grandmother had to be the one she'd talked about before, the Gryffindor. My curiosity was peaked. It couldn't be too hard to find out about her heritage. There had to be books somewhere...

"Your turn to ask a question, Rose." The sun was setting and the candles cast strange shadows across the room. Half of Cecilia's face was swathed in darkness as she prodded me for my question.

Instinct drove me. "Why do you wear heels?"

I caught the clenching of her jaw even as she raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I thought I was asking the questions."

Unintentionally, I'd hit something big. I could tell by the stillness of her normally fluid body. She bit on her lip before speaking. "My dad made a joke once that he wouldn't give over the company to anyone short because they wouldn't have presence. He was just kidding around with me, but I was tiny at the time. So I started wearing the tallest shoes I could find. By now, its just habit, I guess. I haven't thought about it in years."

There was a bit of awkward silence, before Nicola said matter-of-factly, "I guess I'll go next then." And that was that.

Nicola was much less showy as she took a swig of the liquor, suppressing a quick grimace afterwards. She rubbed her mouth with the black sleeve of her shirt to wipe away the excess liquid. "I'm ready," she said gruffly. "Go on. Fling it at me."

I had a feeling that Cecilia was going to relish her revenge on us with the speed she blurted out her question. "Do you think your parents favor one of your sibling of the others?"

"Duh." Nicola rolled her eyes. She'd been prepared for this question. It seemed too obvious for me. The intriguing part was _who_ the favored one was. "There's so many of us, they almost have to. They like my little brother, Gareth, best. Eldest son and all that. He's the mirror image of my dad too, so that doesn't hurt."

"Is it true that your mom is allowing you to marry whoever you want when the time comes?" The fervor in Purity's eyes as she asked was something I'd never seen from her. It was true that some old Pureblood families still believed in arranged marriages, but I didn't think Purity would be one of those, considering her interesting parental situation. However, it would appear that was not the case. I filed it away for future consideration.

Nicola was getting the easy end of the stick. She laughed before answering, "Yeah. I think she feels bad for me, honestly. They have to approve but I've got a free choice. Unlike my brother." She snorted. "There are some disadvantages to being the favorite."

My fingers played with the black pleats of my skirt as I debated the wisdom of my question. It could be a complete waste, but I had a feeling it was a good one. It could also hurt her... but then again, I needed the insurance. "What did the Sorting Hat say to you when you were Sorted?"

Instantly, she was glaring. "Screw you, Rose." She ruffled her bushy mane of hair, that curiously reminded me of my mother. "Had to ask the one question I didn't want to answer." hands rubbing at her legs, she readied herself, as if she was about to run a marathon. "_Essentially,_ it tried to put me in Gryffindor."

This was new news to the other girls. I thought Purity's jaw was attempting to unhinge. Cecila's eyes had widened out of their lazy slant. "What?"

Ruefully, Nicola nodded her head. "Yeah. He said something about my 'fierce heart' and loyalty to my friends. But... they'd all irritate me, with that talk about protecting the weak and guarding the defenseless. In this world, you take care of you and yours. You can't be a martyr. So I told it I wanted to be put in here. Demanded really. And so."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Cecilia lightly punched the blonde girl's shoulder. "I wouldn't have expected anything less."

"You next, Pur," Cecilia prompted, nudging the jug towards her.

Her arms crossed over her chest and a disgruntled expression twisted her pretty features. "Why do _I_ have to go before _her_? How do we know she's not just gathering info about us before scurrying?"

Obviously, Cecilia had been expecting this outburst at some point. Her voice was distracted as if she was speaking something she'd rehearsed. "I've got it under control, Pur. Don't you trust me?"

"You, yes." Purity shot a spiteful look at me and I just stared back. "Her, not so much. I _refuse_ to go before her."

For a brief second, Cecilia considered her. "What if you don't have to answer three questions? If you only have to answer two, will you go first?"

Suspicion curdled like bile in my stomach. "Why do you want me to go last so badly?" Trickery was coming into ply. But she'd made a mistake, it appeared, showing her hand. To some degree, I was put out by the sloppiness of her recovery. But most of my mind was attempting to figure out just what would make her this desperate.

Long fingernails clacked with irritation against the floor. "_Because_, of the two of you, she's more willing to make a deal than you are. And don't pretend you wouldn't have tried to weasel out of going first."

At the word 'weasel', my eyes narrowed, but I didn't object. There was no _way_ I was going first now. I needed more time to observe before I could act.

Maybe Cecilia really had judged things right, though. Purity pursed her lips and sighed. "Fine, Ceci. If I only have to answer two, I'll go first. But _she-_" a manicured finger pointed straight at me "-has to be the one to give up a question."

They looked at me and I shrugged. "Fine." Doubtless, Nicola and Cecilia would have difficult enough questions. I had no real desire to interrogate Purity.

Rubbing her hands together, Nicola smiled widely. "Guess we better hit you with some pretty wicked questions if there's only going to be two." The fabric of her tight shirt strained against her broad shoulders as she leaned forward. "What has your mom told you about your dad?" The question was carefully worded so as to drain all the answers out of the small girl on the receiving end.

Of all of them, Purity appeared the strictest with her emotions. A cold mask fell over her face as she answered, the only sign of her anxiety the hands clenching the hem of her demure dress. "Not much, other than that she was drunk and young. She was at some shady bar exclusively for purebloods, trying to drink away her sorrows after Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Astoria's marriage. They slept together at the motel above the bar. She hasn't seen him since. That's all." She tossed her hair with a shake of her head. "She knows his name, but refuses to tell me. Just says I should be proud or something."

There was an eerie similarity in the way Purity didn't know her father and Cecilia didn't know her grandfather. I could tell Cecilia saw it too, for she hurriedly steered us away from the topic. "What about the strange rumors I've heard about an arranged marriage for you? Give us details."

A rosy blush came to Purity's round cheeks, still padded with baby fat. Her head ducked down to stare at her restless hands while she answered. "My mum has been talking to Mrs. Astoria. They both want to ensure our futures and finally unite our families. It's not so much an arranged marriage as a sort of general inclination. It just worries me because Scorp's been acting weird ever since he found out and I worry and-"

"You like him," I interrupted, struck with my new realization. I was so clear in the darkness of her cheeks, the gleam of her glossy eyes. "You like him _that_ way. You have for a while now."

All color flew from her face. She hadn't expected this, the revelation of her great secret. She'd probably kept this hidden for years, since she'd first started to notice that boys were something other and different. And to have me of all people unveil it... In a rush of dark silk, Purity fled the room.

"That went well," Cecilia commented sarcastically after a pause. Nicola snorted her agreement. I ignored them, pressing a finger into the softening wax of the candle. The heat scorched, but didn't burn.

Pulling herself up, Nicola brushed off her dark jeans. "We should go look for her. _All_of us." I knew those words were meant for me, but didn't pay heed. What was the point of looking when we had no idea where she'd gone. We'd need to figure out likely locations first, then head out.

Cecilia tugged Nicola's arm gently. "Let's go, Nicky. Come on."

And I was alone in the room.

I sat for a few minutes, considering the options. The dungeon was the most deserted area this time of night, so she would not venture far. She'd want somewhere comforting and familiar; a difficult feat when we were so new to the school. Likely somewhere she enjoyed spending time with someone she cared about. I blinked rapidly as insight hit me. With my limited knowledge of Purity, I could be wrong, but I was pretty sure I knew where she'd gone.

I got a few odd looks as I meandered through the Slytherin Common Room, but since I was leaving, they didn't bug me. Keeping one hand on the wall for balance, I traveled steadily through the halls until I reached my destination.

Sure enough, she was curled up in the desk she shared with Malfoy in Sarhensi's Potions room. Her shoulders were still, so she wasn't crying. But with the way her head was bent, I suspected that hadn't been the case a few minutes ago.

I took a step into the room and her head jerked up. I was unsurprised to see her eyes were puffy and irritated from a stream of salty tears. Instantly, they narrowed in hatred. "Are you here to gloat and torture me even more? First you steal my friends and everyone's just talking about you, you, _you_ and then you completely humiliate me in front of everyone. Why are you doing this to me?"

It is human nature to assume that everything is about you. Purity's reaction was unfounded but expected. I rocked back on my heels, trying to seem unthreatening. "I'm not out to get you, you know."

"Sure seems like it." The petite girl managed to look pretty even while she cried. "Just tell me what you want and leave!"

"Don't want to hurt you. I definitely don't want to be the center of attention. I just want to be myself and not have to pretend to be another person. That's all." Cautiously, I seated myself in front of the door. "I'd like to be friends with you, if that's possible."

Lost. She looked completely lost. "That first day on the train... why did you help me?"

I couldn't help the rueful smile on my face. "No one deserves to be judged because of their parents' choices or mistakes."

Sniffling a little, she glared at me. "Don't be nice. I don't want to be like you."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm not nice most of the time."

"You blackmailed your own cousin."

"Yes."

"And insulted your family in front of everyone."

"Yes."

"You aren't very nice at all."

"Yes."

A strangled laugh came out of her mouth. "Why does everyone act like you're so special, then?"

I considered the question, looking down at my unkept fingernails and pale calves. "I'm not special. I'm just different. And it shocks people. But in a few months, I'll be normal and no one will pay attention to me anymore. Its the natural course of things."

"You underestimate yourself," she commented. "You've got something that makes people want to watch you. Even though you aren't pretty or nice or anything. That doesn't go away." There was a resignation to her posture, the slump of defeat. "They'll get bored of me, 'cause I'm so _dull_ in comparison."

Rubbing my temples, I yawned. "You're only dull if you _think_ you are. So stop being silly and just move forward." I bit at my lip. She had relaxed in her chair, head resting on her elbows. Our conversation had more the feel of a heart-to-heart than a confrontation. With a sigh, I continued. "Why do you like him? Malfoy, that is."

I half-expected her to object, but she took the question in stride. "I don't know. I've known him since I was born, basically, and I love him as a friend, definitely. And I guess... maybe its his confidence. He's so assured and so cool all the time. And he makes me feel warm inside. Why wouldn't I like him?"

Probably best not to answer that question. Instead, I asked, "Is there any way you can trust me? Anything I can do so we can be friends?"

Her eyes alighted on mine with a calculating look. Brown hair swirled over her shoulder as she leaned forward. "Swear to me that you'll never steal him from me. Swear that you'll never be romantic with him."

"Sworn." I didn't hesitate. There was no way in hell I could ever find Malfoy attractive in any way.

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Shake on it?"

"Okay."

I pushed up to my feet and crossed to where she'd stood. Eyebrows raised, I held out my hand. With no hesitation, she clasped it.

* * *

Around an hour later, Cecilia and Nicola came back to the room to find Purity and I eating Pumpkin Pastries together. Cecilia took one look at us and collapsed on her bed. "Knew you guys would figure it out eventually."

"Just don't make us wander around the castle for an hour next time," Nicola grumbled as she pulled off her shoes with undue violence. "Where _were_you, Pur?"

She didn't look the least bit regretful as she responded, "Potions classroom. Pastry?"

"How did you work things out?" Even exhausted, Cecilia hated being out of the loop. Purity and I exchanged a look.

Devilish smile on her face, Purity was nearly cackling as she replied. "Sorry, but the secret bonds of our vow cannot be disclosed."

"Oh, shut up." Cecilia launched a pillow at us half-heartedly, which I easily batted away. There was an aura of comfort now that our group was free of divisions. I hadn't realized how tense we all had been before it'd all drained away. "We still have to ask Rose her questions. I can always just make that one of them."

Damn. I'd hoped she'd forgotten. But... "You won't," I told her. "I'm sure you have much better questions than _that._"

She sat up, with one eyebrow raised and a sparkle in her eyes. "Is that a challenge, Miss Weasley?"

Dramatic as always. I rolled my eyes. "Might as well start. I know you're dying to interrogate me." Mentally, I ran through a list of potential questions they could ask. Probably most would target my family, seeing as they were a topic of central interest. There was always a chance they would ask something about the reasons behind my personality or the Quidditch team, but not likely. Still-

"What is your relationship with Tate Lamero?" This was Cecilia, sinking in her claws. She had seen us interact at least twice, no doubt raising her suspicions.

Resigning myself to my fate, I answered simply, braiding the ends of my hair. "Tate is on the Quidditch team with me. He is the person closest to my age. He has a naturally flirtatious personality. Naturally, I might feel some sort of inclination towards him."

"Rose has a crush!" Cecilia squealed, smacking me with her pillow. "How _cute_! Simply _precious_!"

I couldn't help the burning of my ears as I flushed with embarrassment. "Its nothing but a slight attraction, that's all."

Cecilia winked as she pinched my cheek. "_Sure_it is, sweetheart."

Narrowing my eyes, I swatted her hand away. "I could probably bury you."

There came the purring laughter that had been lacking all night. The atmosphere must've been very tense indeed. "I'm sure you could, dear. Thats why I'm staying on your good side."

"Not doing a very good job," I muttered, glaring at the candle. My head began to ache as Cecilia laughed ringingly again.

"My turn," Nicola demanded. She plopped herself down next to me, wiggling her toes. "Do you like your family?"

"When they aren't being stupid." The automatic answer popped out of my mouth. I winced as the other three laughed. That hadn't been quite how I'd meant it, but it was out there now. Perhaps it was better they kept this answer. It would be simpler for me, and that was the end goal, after all.

Purity finally recovered from her giggles enough to lean her head on Nicola's shoulder breathlessly. She really did look better with her eyes bright with mirth and her features relaxed. In fact, she was fairly breathtaking. "If you hadn't found us, who would you have befriended?"

Simple. There was no need for even mediocre consideration. "No one. Everyone else I've met thus far is either lacking in intellect or common sense or both. I don't waste my time on hopeless cases."

This set off yet _another_ round of laughter, which made me seriously consider the idea of becoming a comedian. Apparently, my dead-pan statements were humorous, strangely enough. How odd.

Cecilia flopped back down on her bed. "This was a splendid idea, if I do say so myself. Knew I made the right choice with you." She rolled her head to the side and pinned me with her eyes. "Are you going to stick with us? Through thick and thin? In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for the rest of your days?"

I looked at her calmly. "Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

She laughed. And for once, I'd meant for her to.

* * *

Like always, I woke up before everyone else. It was time to put my plan into action.

I didn't know how often I'd have an opportunity like this. Let loose to roam in the Slytherin dorms, I finally had a chance to gain a little of my revenge.

It wasn't too hard. I was advanced for my year and I utilized that fact. And just to make sure I was properly appreciated, I left a symbol to act as my signature.

Around seven AM, Scorpius Malfoy woke up to find his hair dyed an awful shade of red and the letter R burnt into his sheets. Cecilia, Nicola, and Purity awoke to find me smiling mildly as I heard him scream.

"WEASLEY!"

* * *

**So, Rose starts out small. And yes, this prank is small. You'll get to see a little Rose-Scorpius interaction next chapter and they should be interacting consistently from here on out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... the sleepover was fun for me to write at least... I do love Cecilia... She and Ayana are my favorite OCs. And I hope that this chapter helps clarify some things. I know my view of what a Slytherin is differs a lot from most. For me, anyone can be in any House. It just depends on what you focus on. Nicola, Cecilia, and Purity all carry traits that could fit in other Houses. But their ambition, general unwillingness to express TRUE emotion, and wariness I think put them in Slytherin.**

**That said, hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one was. I hope you enjoyed. And please review!**

**Thank you!**


	12. Weasley Whirly and Cherubs

**Hey guys!**

**I'm only two days late! Major improvement, right? **

**Okay, I'm super busy this week, so I wouldn't expect an update on Friday. But after that be ready for one!**

**So, there are two more chapters (I think...) until the time jump. I apologize for the first 14 chapters of this fic being mostly set-up, but hey. I couldn't have really started in their fifth year and explained all of this, I don't think. 'Sides, you needed to meet Fabian and Ayana and they won't be at school after the time jump (although they won't disappear any time soon :D).**

**So, like I said, this chapter is mostly a filler. But it does set up some good stuff, so...**

**Disclaimer: Purity - Just like I (unfortunately) don't own Scorpius, she doesn't own Harry Potter (the series or the character).**

The sight of Malfoy steaming through his sloppily dyed hair was an image I wanted to remember for the rest of my days. His normally pale face was flushed a blotchy pink and his clothes were haphazardly on, as if he was too rushed to bother. His discomposure nearly brought a smirk to my face, but I restrained myself. There was no solid evidence that it was _me_, after all.

The girls stood solidly behind me, even though Purity recked of disapproval. The Goyle twins and Zabini backed Malfoy. I felt slight remorse at how I was tearing their little group apart. Shrugging it off, I figured if they were truly as they close as they'd said, they would work through it. It being me, that is.

The rest of the House wasn't bothering being discreet about watching. Knowledge was power, after all, and in a House that relished power, it wasn't even worth it to pretend not to watch.

"May I enquire as to why you are assaulting me at this hour in the morning?" I yawned, smoothing my bed-ruffled waves of hair. I'd slept in a loose tee and plaid cotton shorts, which wasn't the greatest attire for battle, but it would do.

His eyes narrowed, the dark color of storm clouds in his anger. "Don't play innocent, Weasley. Save the nice act for the professors. I _know_ you did this. Now, how the _hell_ do you get it out?"

Sniffing, I rubbed my right foot against my left heel. "I didn't have anything to do with it. Looks more like one of my cousin's work. Too messy for me. It looks like Muggle hair dye. It doesn't come out easy."

He stalked closer, getting in my face, but I didn't back down, jerking my chin higher. "If this is still in my hair tomorrow morning, you are dead. Dead. Understand?" He was about to turn away, but glared behind me first. "And I see you've succumbed to her too, Purity. Shame. I thought better of you." With that last well-placed zinger, he stalked away, cronies trailing after him.

Zabini sent an equally potent glare at Cecilia. "I hope you know this is all your fault. Deal with it, or he will."

I raised my eyebrows and commented, "Forgive me if I'm not too frightened by your ridiculous posturing. The idea of anyone 'dealing with me' is more comical than anything."

"Come on, Rose." Cecilia latched onto my arm, pulling me back towards her dorm. Startled by the sudden tugging, I stumbled, clutching at her arm for balance before I recovered. There were a few scattered snickers, but they ceased as soon as I threw a cold look their way.

As soon as we were back up in the dorm, Cecilia whirled on me, suspicion of betrayal ridding her of her usual elegance. "Was that it, Rose? Was your whole point in coming here to prank Scorp?"

I sighed, delicately setting myself down on Nicola's bed. "That's just nonsensical. I wouldn't go through all the effort just to break in here. There are much simpler ways." Not the least of which was the Marauder's Map. James had it, but it wouldn't be too hard to 'borrow'. I leaned my head to my right shoulder. "My feud with Malfoy has absolutely nothing to do with the friendships I've developed with you. It was unspeakably rude for him to drag anyone else into this."

Purity was biting on her lip to lock down her emotions. "I can't believe he said that to me." I glanced sideways at her. Even though she was distressed, she didn't seem about to make any drastic moves like calling off our friendship-deal. Good. I was more concerned about Cecilia... and I needed to be. She was fuming.

"I wasn't aware you _had_ a feud with him. Or are you just being a good little daddy's girl and following in his footsteps?" She was taunting now, trying to get me to rise to the bait and reveal something. Although her words stung, I'd been prepared to face her antagonism. It was easy to ignore, especially since I knew she didn't mean any of it.

Instead, I just gathered my things, prepared to retreat quickly if things went badly. "He picked a fight with me some time ago. It was either strike first or let him think I was cowed. I'm sure you can understand that reasoning." Straightening up, I looked her dead in the eye. "You chose to befriend me. Now you have to choose to trust me as well. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll talk then."

Better to let them think on it. No one stopped me as I exited the dorms and then the Common Room, ducking into a nearby broom closet to change my attire before continuing towards Ravenclaw. Of course, it was too much to ask for an easy walk back.

Just as I was taking the stairs up out of the dungeon, my shoelace untied and slipped me up. Anyone with more grace might've kept their feet, but I was not among them. I tripped backwards, falling on my rear down the seven stairs I'd hiked up. Rubbing my elbow as it began to bleed from hitting the hard stone, I examined my shoe and was unsurprised to see that my laces had been replaced with Zonko's Trippin' Shoelaces, guaranteed to make anyone fall on their face. Flipping the white tie over, I glared at the letter _S_ that had been inked on. So the whole confrontation had been a ruse to get to my shoes. Very good.

A bloody grin lit up my face. I'd met a player worth playing with.

Monday morning breakfast with Sarhensi proved interesting. Now that I knew she'd authorized the Polyjuice Potion exploit, I saw her in a whole different light.

"So, the student black market, huh?" I questioned while munching on a muffin. My eyes flickered over the lovely angles of her face, waiting for a hint.

She smiled secretively down at her meal. "It's a time honored tradition, you know. But I'm not a seller, if that's what you mean. I did check their purchase though. Rarely are such things safe."

"Hmmm..." I kept casual, chewing slowly. I did need to find out about this. "Why doesn't the school shut it down, if it can be unsafe?"

"Can't." It was a simple answer, followed with a swallow of tea. Her eyes smiled at me over the patterned cup. "The leader of the black market keeps things too secret for the Headmistress to do anything about the whole operation. He protects his dealers and covers their movements in exchange for share of the profit. And no one knows who he, or she, is. The position shifts often enough that by the time the faculty gets a lead, its useless."

I nodded, considering it. I'd never heard about this from my cousins, parents, uncles, or aunts, but I doubted they were involved as anything more than buyers, if that. While rules weren't something they really bothered with, they wouldn't have the turn of mind necessary to deal with this level of illegality. Unlicensed Polyjuice Potion was a _big_ thing. No, we were looking at someone with a much more pliant mind. Which narrowed it down to two houses, most likely. Another challenge.

A light laugh jerked me out of my thoughts. Sarhensi's silvery hair trembled as she shook her head. "I know what you're thinking. Why don't you focus on adjusting to your first year at Hogwarts before you hunt down the ringleader of an infamous black market?"

I propped my chin on my hand. "But that'd be boring, Professor. And you know how I detest boredom," I drawled, hoping to charm my way out of the conversation. Sure enough, she laughed and left the topic alone.

"I trust your evening with the Slytherin girls went well?" Sometimes I thought her lips were constantly lifted in amusement. I wasn't sure exactly how much gossip had been passed around the school already, but I knew she wouldn't be asking without a specific intent to learn something. If she had such an intent, she'd likely already gathered a certain amount of information. Better to ferret out what she'd already gleaned and work from there.

Shrugging, I leaned back. "I don't know. Depends on who you ask, I guess."

"And if I was asking you?" Fun. She'd moved the verbal equivalent of a rook. I readied my knight.

"I suppose I'd say it proved... entertaining." There. See what she did with that.

"Oh really? Do tell me more. How so?" Drat. She'd evaded my first trap. Time to try something at the next level.

"It was certainly a chance to observe different dynamics in people." I tented my fingers. As soon as I knew her motive, I could be open with her, but before that...

She seemed to understand where I was coming from, for when she smiled next, it was slightly less mischievous. "Rose dear, I simply want to know about what is going on in your life. I do admit that I've heard you and Mr. Malfoy had a little tiff, but I didn't ask you here for idle gossip about such a thing. Just out of the hope that you might trust me enough to confide in me."

Despite her kind words, I felt no qualms about my suspicion. It was natural for me to feel, after all. Still, I smiled and made my apologizes. "'Fraid that I'm bound to lean towards believing everyone has an ulterior motive."

"So I've noticed." Her fingers fluttered over the napkin in her lap, smoothing it down. "What _did_ happen between yourself and Mr. Malfoy?"

I plucked at my pleated school skirt. "A declaration of war, I suppose. Its nothing significant. Just one thing that hasn't changed with this generation versus the last." The clock hanging over door ticked another minute gone. "I should get going. I'm sure you have lessons to set up and such."

A grin lit her face. "You're just trying to evade my questions, Miss Rose. But I'll let you off the hook for now. I'll see you in Potions."

"Yes Professor," I let myself out, trying not to make it too obvious I was hurrying. She was wrong in one way; I wasn't running from her questions. But I was not about to let Malfoy get away with the shoelaces without retaliating. I had to act fast, when he wasn't expecting it, when he wasn't as alert and quick. In other words, the morning.

My father would be proud of this, at least, I reflected. I would never get too chummy with the 'Malfoy boy'.

Unsurprisingly, I was the first person in the Great Hall. It was still too early for most people to drag themselves out of bed. Which made it too simple to pull out a forbidden Charms book and get to work on the tapestries.

A series of slow, dragging footsteps alerted me to the approaching figure. I immediately scrambled to seat myself at the nearest table and pretend to nap. The footsteps stopped as they entered the Hall, no doubt surveying my work.

"Hmmm... Good." I recognized that dreamy voice and relaxed my acting, stretching and getting up. Sure enough, I was greeted by shaggy blonde hair and glazed green eyes.

"Hey Fabian," I greeted the laconic member of my House Quidditch team. "What're you doing up so early?"

He hummed lazily, ignoring my question as his eyes traced my work. "Why?" He tapped the tapestry I'd charmed to look like Malfoy wearing the garb of cherub. " 'S okay. Could be better."

Observing my work, I had to agree. I'd been lazy, not wanting to delve too far into Malfoy's psyche to find out what would really sting. It would be embarrassing, true, but it was a tad immature. I tilted my head critically. "What would you suggest?"

"This." He placed a small cube of pink candy in my hand.

Scoffing, I stared at it. "A Weasley Whirly? Isn't that a forbidden substance here?" He replied with a jerky nod and I frowned. "How'd you get it?"

He gave me a look and I realized behind the glaze, his green eyes were quite shrewd. "You know," he stated and I did.

"You're the leader of the student black market?" I'd meant for it to be a statement, but my uncertainty came out at the end of the sentence. One look at his face confirmed my suspicions. I thought hard, examining the candy he'd handed to me. Why would he tell me this particular secret. "No one else knows?"

Propping himself up on the wall, he nodded. "Just you." His rings caught my eye as he pushed the hair away from his face. "Confused?"

I was adjusting to his choppy way of speaking. "Yes." There was no point in mind games here. He had something he wanted to tell me and that was that. I just had to wait for him to announce it and all would be clear.

Reaching into his right pocket, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment. He shoved it at me. "To explain. Read. Talk later." And with that, he was ambling away, hands lodged in his pockets. I blinked after him, wondering if I left people that bewildered after I talked to them too.

So, I'd been approached by the leader of the black market. Lovely. So much for keeping my head out of trouble. The least I could do was follow his advice. I reverted the tapestry back to its original form. Now, all I had to do was dunk the Weasley Whirly into Malfoy's drink and it would dissolve to work its magic.

Weasley Whirlys were the ultimate happy pill, essentially. It provided instant energy and a sort of consistent joy. It also led people to do and say things they normally wouldn't if they were in their right minds. I'd had a dose at seven and it had proved to be one of the more humiliating experiences of my life. I'd started testing my drinks after that.

The idea of Malfoy high on Weasley Whirly was an almost frightening one, but it was sure to be entertaining and embarrassing for him. I rolled the pink candy over in my fingers. I might as well. What was there to lose? THere was no way to pin it on me, after all.

While I waited for the rest of the students to arrive, I read over the letter from Fabian. It wasn't much of a letter really. It was a sentence:

_'__I__graduate__in__three__years.__'_

Such a statement may not have made sense to some people, but I understood instantly and marveled at the implications.

He wanted me to take over the student black market when he graduated.

Bloody hell.

Getting the Weasley Whirly in his drink was obnoxiously easy. I simply pretended to reach over his goblet for the cinnamon buns and discreetly dropped it in. No one appeared to notice a thing.

I watched gleefully as he took sip after sip. It would begin to affect him roughly five minutes after ingestion, with his weight and size.

"Scorp? You feeling alright?" Zabini questioned his best mate between mouthfuls of scrambled egg. Even when he was shoveling food into his mouth like a pig, he still managed to maintain the elegant manner that dominated his and his sister's movements. I supposed the other girls my age would find him good crush material, but I didn't see the appeal.

Malfoy's face was flushed, the Weasley Whirly already beginning its work. Bewildered, he pressed his hand to his cheek and shot a suspicious look at me, which I innocently ignored. "I actually feel rather... energized." He frowned and I detected the beginnings of his thought processes. "Almost as if..." The lightbulb went off in his head. He glared at me, accusingly, the conflicting feelings inside him making him look constipated. "You drugged me."

I blinked at him. Drat. He'd caught on faster than I'd expected. Perhaps he had more intelligence than I'd calculated. "Don't be silly," I replied. "I've nothing to do with whatever's going on with you."

A lie and he knew it. Palms flat on the table, he pushed to his feet. "I'm going to the Infirmary. Hopefully, I'll be back soon."

"Do you want one of us to accompany you, Scorp?" Purity jumped at the chance to spend a little more time with her true love. Her voice edged on desperate. I rolled my eyes.

A flush came to Malfoy's cheeks. So he did know about her little crush. "I'll be fine, thanks." As the drug took more and more effect, he started dashing away. All went smoothly until he ran into some fourth years by the exit. And when I say 'ran into', I mean literally. He slammed straight into one girl, head cushioned by her ample chest. He jumped away from her with loud, hysterical giggle and raced off.

I swallowed down the snickers rising in me. Cecilia sighed. "You _promise_ you're not hanging out with us just to get at him?"

Wrinkling my nose, I sipped some water. Lemon flavored. Yuck. "You're smarter than that, Ceci. It's just an added benefit."

This caused Zane Zabini to hiss in displeasure and scoot far away from me, but Cecilia seemed content with it. "Well then, I should get the added benefit of a little homework help from a certain intelligent witch."

I raised an eyebrow. "We don't even have any real homework yet."

She winked. "Then you owe me, don't you?"

"And me! I'm the one that'll need the help." Nicola stuffed a pumpkin muffin in her mouth. "We all know I'm the brawn, not the brains. Books are _so_ not for me."

"And _especially_ me," Purity pouted. "Scorpius is mad at me because of _you_."

I held my hands up in surrender. "I never said I wouldn't. Doesn't mean you get to copy, though."

I could tell that 'Hermione Granger' was on the tip of all of their tongues, but they were tactful enough to keep quiet. Instead, they moved on to chatter about teachers while I ate.

The owls arrived right on time. Just as my father had warned, Pig was carrying a massive missive from my mother.

_Dear__Rose,_

_ I miss you so much, dear! I can't believe its only been a week or so. As Hugo says, the house is too loud without you to balance us all out. There is a certain amount of peace that you have taken with you. If only I had the time to homeschool you, then I could have my little voice-of-reason back by my side. But Hogwarts is the most incredible experience and I wouldn't want to deprive you of that. Obviously, your father and I count those six years among the best of our life, even with everything that was going on. Meeting your father and Uncle Harry truly shaped my life, and I hope you can find friends that will do that for you._

(I considered for a moment that perhaps she wouldn't be too pleased to find _these_ friends shaping my life. Ah, well.)

_How__is__school?__We__'__ve__all__heard__about__your__Sorting__and__everyone__is__very__proud__of__you.__Ravenclaw__is__a__good__House,__and__I__'__m__sure__there__are__many__lovely__people__in__it.__Don__'__t__worry,__none__of__us__are__upset__you__are__not__in__Gryffindor.__Well,__perhaps__your__father__a__little,__but__not__truly.__He__just__worries__about__you__being__off__alone__without__any__of__us__there__to__take__care__of__you._

(More likely worried about my supposed Slytherin associations. Ah, well.)

_I__'__ve__sent__you__some__books__to__read__about__the__more__notable__alumni__of__your__House.__The__one__regarding__the__Grey__Lady__is__especially__well__written,__and__I__'__m__sure__will__be__interesting__to__you__considering__the__relation__of__that__woman__to__The__War.__I__hope__you__enjoy__them.__Write__to__me__when__you__finish__them__and__let__me__know__what__you__think._

(Just like my mother to assume I wouldn't have enough to do, what with starting school and making friends and what-not. Ah, well.)

_I__want__to__know__everything__about__your__Hogwarts__experience!__Make__sure__and__write__as__much__as__you__can!_

_ Love, Mum_

Well, at least it was a relief from the ranting about my dubious choice of friends. One more letter and I might've burst from bottled anger.

"Huh." Cecilia was examining her own letter. I leaned over and caught a glimpse of an elaborate S in the signature before she folded the crisp parchment and tucked it away. Why did that S look so familiar? "I guess word gets around. My mother was asking about you. She's curious."

The clock stated it was ten 'til eight, plenty of time for the conversation I had in mind. I leaned my head on my hand, noticing the upward tilt of the corners of her lips. "What's your mum like?"

A peaceful smile emerged as she studiously refolded her napkin. "She's tiny. Just about the shortest adult you've ever met. Barely five feet. Long, gold, curly hair and eyes just like ine. She's bright, which is why she's with my father. He used to go through girls like socks, but she intrigued him enough to capture his permanent interest. She's not warm, per se, but at least she's _there_, you know?"

The content caring that she exuded brought a wistful smile to my face. "Sounds like you're pretty close."

"I suppose." She shrugged. "What's your mum really like? We've all heard the stories, but..."

Any sort of relaxation instantly vanished from my body. I turned away from her to fiddle with the silverware. "The stories are pretty accurate. Except for forgetting the fact that she's a human being with faults besides being a worry-wart and having a temper." Looking at Purity, I nudged her foot under the table. "How about you?"

Pursing her lips, Purity rattled out, "She's snotty, frivolous, easily swayed and too money hungry for her own good. Most of the time, I have to take care of things 'cause she's off socializing. But she loves me and she's not entirely dense, so I'm grateful, I guess. Not all of us are that fortunate."

"Poor Scorp," they all chorused, this clearly being a common phrase.

I snorted. "Why?"

"Because his mum has the brains and sense of a twig," Nicola replied harshly. "That woman is the ultimate example of a spouse who's more of an accessory than a wife."

I filed away the information for future use. "Maybe that's where he got it from." I muttered under my breath, even though I knew it wasn't true. How did a boy as smart as Malfoy put up with such a dense mother? Perhaps this was a method of future humiliation. I dwelled on it as we prepared to exit the Great Hall.

I knew something was wrong when the Goyle twins started snickering as I neared the doorway. Another prank? Perhaps- I heard the creaking of a rope shifting and darted to the side as a rain of cold water hit Purity, soaking her and her uniform.

Sputtering and completely drenched, she resembled a drowned guinea pig. "What the HELL?"

I glanced at the floor, and sure enough, a glowing M marked the tiles. "Malfoy," I told her, anticipation rising with glee. "War has officially been declared."

Down in the infirmary, a high-pitched giggle responded.

**Well, what'd you think? Let me know and review! I was quite upset by how few reviews I did get last time. Thanks a lot to those of you who did make the effort and I hope to hear from more of you soon! **

**Thanks and love you all!**


End file.
